A Shift in Dimension
by SyrinxSilenus
Summary: An unknown calamity had befall the Makai and Ningekai. The Reikai Tantei didn't know what to do. Demons and powerful psychics are disappearing without a trace. A portal suddenly appearing on Gekai's ceiling, throwing three bodies out of it. Are they their enemy? Would this finally be the answer to their unsolved problems, or another enigma for them to unravel?
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Yue, Ayumi and Sayuri. Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.

Prologue:

The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension initiated by the serious disposition from the six important people gathered around the table _-one brooding at the corner-_

Keiko's eyes darted from person to person as she regarded each one of them with a nervous glance. She fidgeted on her seat and gnawed on her lower lip as she felt her heart did a quick thumping sound inside her chest. She knew, the moment Koenma appeared _-Botan in tow_ -that there was something going on in the human world, and without a doubt, could be related to the demon world, which could do nothing good to her and so on muddled nerves.

She chanced a glance at the person sitting beside her. Yusuke Urameshi, the former spirit detective and current Lord of Tourin; a childhood friend turned-boyfriend/live-in-partner.

Looking at him now, she couldn't help but be worried in seeing the seriousness reflecting over his brown eyes. Eyes that were usually filled with mirth and mischievousness were now replaced by a sharp edge mixed with trepidation brought about by the situation they had in hand, in which, she still didn't know of.

Yusuke may have appeared childish and immature at times, especially during their teenage years, but things had changed after he returned from the demon world five years ago.

Yes, it had been five years since Yusuke got back from the demon world and Keiko had already graduated from college, and was a teacher since then.

Looking back at her early days in high school, she never foresee herself as someone who would love to be a teacher at school, especially one who teaches children, however, years later she found her passion through teaching kids and then became what she currently do for a living until now. Although she didn't have to work in order to pay for their finances since Yusuke was apparently the King of Tourin and he had endless supply of treasures, still, Keiko insisted to have her own source of income to not waste her years and efforts of studies. Nonetheless, Yusuke made sure that she, Atsuko and her family were all taken cared of financially, making an alibi of having a job for a police undercover detective (Keiko rolled her eyes when Yusuke said this and tried her best not to say any sarcastic remark). Keiko still wondered how Atsuko and her parents believed that kind of lie considering Yusuke hadn't even finish High School.

Putting Yusuke's lie aside, one of the good things that he did since returning from the demon world five years ago was to be true with his promise. They were finally living together, though not yet married or engaged (she still didn't know if Yusuke was planning on giving her a ring and going on a one knee traditional proposal, yeah right, she doesn't really look forward to it much,since it was almost impossible for Yusuke to do those kind of cheesy stuffs, the doofus).

When Yusuke returned from the demon world, Keiko was so ecstatic. Everything felt so surreal for her, like it was only a dream, which frightened her a bit. She didn't want to be separated from him even for a second so she convinced him to let her stay for the night at his apartment with his mother Atsuko. Keiko's parents didn't mind at all. They were quite happy and excited that Yusuke was finally back from America (How the hell did they believed that bullshit? Yet seemed a question Keiko didn't want to be answered.) with a _'Don't forget to use protection!'_ that made her stutter a high pitched _'Mom that's not it!'_ The call ended and she and Yusuke spent the night snuggling with each other for the first time for so long, _'And they only slept together! No funny business you perverts!'_ It was a good thing too, because Keiko thought everything was a fabricated dream created by her hopeful mind so when she opened her eyes the next morning, she ended up waking Yusuke with her wails of relief and utter happiness.

Yusuke did a small business shortly after his return- a small Ramen stand that lasted for a year.

After a year though, he suddenly closed it down (not for the lack of costumers or popularity, because surprisingly enough Yusuke was a very good cook and the small ramen stand was actually missed by many) however, Yusuke apparently had other plans inside his complex brain and went back to the demon world for three days, which almost gave Keiko a heart attack thinking that it would take him another three years to return. After three days though, he came back, and Yusuke assured her that he would never leave her side again for so long from then on and surprised her with a key on his palm, asking awkwardly if she wants to live together with him for the rest of their lives. Yes, that was the closest thing for a formal proposal that Yusuke did (without a ring though), and a year after returning from the demon world, Yusuke and Keiko lived together in their own cozy apartment.

Not that Yusuke stayed in the human world permanently, after all, he was (is) still the current Lord of Tourin so he always made a trip back to the demon world from time to time to check out Hokushin (Yeah, Keiko met the guy about four years ago and she still couldn't believe that her punk of a boyfriend was actually the ancestral son of one of the three, legendary powerful Kings of Makai which practically made him a royalty, and he apparently inherited his ancestral father's lands and Kingdom and is now one of the three powerful Lords in Makai. Until Yusuke finally introduced her to Hokushin in one of his visits to Ningekai to make a report, she had never believed his claim that promptly frustrated her live-in partner for quite sometime until Hokushin suddenly knocked on their apartment, interrupting their angry make out session *ehem*-Anyways, that was when she realized that her boyfriend weren't actually joking. Making Keiko's eyes wide comically when Hokushin bowed in greetings and called her boyfriend _'Lord Yusuke'_. No one could blame her though; After all, Kuwabara couldn't believe it even with Kurama's assurances too. Apparently Hokushin always did a monthly report to Yusuke- _-the mere reason why Kuwabara finally believed the impossible truth of Yusuke's heritage when he met him on one of his visits-_ as he was the acting Lord of Tourin while Yusuke was in Ningekai).

Although Yusuke was one of the most powerful being currently living on earth, he already stopped doing jobs for Koenma cause apparently, he was fired for being a demon (That sounds so foolish even for Keiko's opinion but she knew that she had no say in it.) and this was the first time that the former Reikai Tantei had a meeting about an incoming apocalypse (kind of) for five years.

Yes the group still had their little reunions in Genkai's temple from time to time, and even Hiei was present in most of their reunions (which was kind of surprising because she thought that the grumpy fire demon hated socializing but it seemed that he made exception for their little group of extraordinaire), that aside, this was the first time since the Sensui fiasco and the three demon kings that required the serious attention of the former Reikai Tantei, and for King Enma, Koenma's father and the Reikai's King to willingly ask for the aid of his dispatched team, meaning it was really serious, something that even the SDF couldn't handle.

Keiko was pulled out from her deep thoughts and silent reminiscing when she felt Yusuke squeezing her clenched hand resting on her lap. She was startled a bit as she lifted her unfocused eyes to look at him. He stared at her, as if offering some sort of comfort but didn't say anything.

It was clear that Yusuke too didn't have much idea on what was going on. Keiko accepted that, but that didn't stop her heart to increase its beating, pounding erratically inside her chest as nervousness engulfed her body.

Keiko stared at the familiar faces of the people which became an important part of her life because of Yusuke. Come to think of it, all of them met because of Yusuke and also became connected because of him.

Kazuma Kuwabara sat opposite of her, reflecting the same seriousness she saw in Yusuke's face a few minutes ago. Beside him sat Yukina, sitting there quietly, looking clueless just like Keiko. Yukina's eyes were shifting from Kuwabara (who was Yukina's three years boyfriend, to Hiei's chagrin) to the other people occupying the room.

To Kuwabara's left sat Youko Kurama, the fox had an intimidating expression, and a grim look clearly visible over his handsome face, however looking at Kurama, who was usually the calmest of them all, though he always had a calculating look hidden over his calm exterior and appeared to be extremely intimidating to unfamiliar people outside their group, however the edginess visible in his eyes was somewhat different from his usually calm and intimidating aura, adding a tenfold of anxiety over Keiko's chest.

To Yukina's right, sat Botan, her eyes were shifting around the room while her hand was clutching a fistful of her Kimono on her lap. Sitting beside Botan was the Prince of Spirit world in his teenage form, Koenma, having the same solemn expression over his face like the others had. Across the table, sat Genkai with her usual deadpan look, and opposite of her, to the other side of the table sat Shizuru, surprisingly, without a cigarette on her fingers.

Keiko's eyes landed to the final member of the group: the ever too quiet and grumpy fire demon, Hiei, silently brooding at the corner of the room. At first glance, he looked like his normal grumpy self, but when one looks close enough, his tense posture gave him away.

Keiko might never admit it verbally but even with the unfortunate circumstance of their first meeting, she came to accept the little demon and treated him as one of her family. It was a bit awkward at first, with the fire demon's sour attitude but then she came to understand him little by little, and although Hiei would vehemently deny it when asked, Keiko knew that the little demon silently respected her in his own grumpy way and that she could count on him whenever dire situation arise, when Yusuke's not around to help her. After all the fire demon silently tolerated all of them. and that was saying a lot, what with his very sociable attitude.

That aside Keiko was a bit confused with this set up considering their presence here. She, Yukina and Shizuru usually were not part of any kinds of meetings such as this, most especially, since this is about demons, spirits and human psychic's affair.

Before Keiko could voice out her confusions, Koenma spoke.

"As most of you know, a disturbance happening over the Makai recently caught our attention."

Koenma said, pausing for a moment as if collecting his thoughts. Shifting his eyes towards Yusuke, he addressed him.

"Yusuke, have you discovered something in Tourin?"

Everyone's attention focused on Yusuke, Keiko saw a frown itched over his face before speaking.

"It was subtle, but I sense a strange kind of energy spiking from the south. We investigated it further but found nothing. Then suddenly, demons of different species started disappearing in my territory."

Yusuke said displeasure clearly plastered over his face.

"Same thing happened in Gandara."

All eyes shifted towards Kurama, who just spoke.

"Yomi contacted me a month ago, asking for my aid regarding the strange spikes of energy to the north side of Gandara, and as I continue investigating, I found nothing. However, demons in Gandara also suddenly disappeared almost without a trace. Some were not just ordinary demons."

Kurama said, staring at each of them.

"Wait, you said.. _.'Almost_ '..."

Kuwabara tensely pointed out and Kurama nodded slowly as if unsure with the thoughts forming inside his head.

"At first it seems that there was no trace at all, however, when I tried sniffing the air..."

Kurama paused, looking deep in thought, as if he also couldn't believe his own findings and Hiei continued for his stead.

"There were traces of humans hovering around the air."

Hiei said with a monotone voice.

"We have encountered the same problem in the west side of Alaric, I tried looking for a trace, but even with the help of my Jagan eye, I still ended up with the same information as Kurama and the detective."

If possible the tension in the room thickened after he said that. The graveness of the situation was finally down on every occupant of the room. If Hiei couldn't find anything with the help of his Jagan eye, then what and who could help them? As far as Keiko knew, nothing could escape the fire demon's eye. Even Spirit World didn't know what was going on. And if her hunch was right something big was happening behind the scene and they were all clueless. Keiko didn't like the sound of that, nope, not at all.

"B-but how can that be possible!? Ordinary humans can never stand the air in the demon world, let alone go deeply in every territory of Makai without alerting the higher ups, and as far as we know, the only place in Makai that humans can go without easily alerting anyone are the borders around it, powerful psychics or not. So how can humans go deeply in Makai and do something like this under our noses?"

Botan burst out in frustration, disbelief was clearly written over her face.

"We don't know."

Kurama solemnly answered.

"I tried following the scent, and then, it just... vanished. The scent stopping completely...as if..."

"..As if entering a portal."

Genkai finished for Kurama.

"..But I am sure that every portal towards Ningekai has been sealed off, and we already investigated all of those ending trails, looking at every particular passage from Makai to Ningekai, and all of those supposedly portals didn't have any connections or entrances to Ningekai."

Koenma countered, a deep frown was visible over his face.

"..And still, a number of missing demons are increasing, day by day...and now, few weeks ago, I found out that ten powerful psychics are reported missing."

Genkai said solemnly.

"It only means one thing...Whoever is responsible with all the disappearance in demon world..."

Kurama gravelly stated, faltering at the end, as if he still didn't want to believe the conclusion regarding all of these.

"...Are coming in Ningekai now."

Kuwabara concluded, finishing what the fox had failed to finish with a look of horrified realization.

"Damn it!"

Yusuke hissed through gritted teeth, anger screaming over his system. There are a lot of important people living in Ningekai. Like Kurama's human mother, step brother and step father, Keiko's family, Yusuke's mother and many others. They didn't want to think of what would happen if one of them loses a love one because of this unknown threat.

"It's like somebody is playing with us-"

Before Yusuke could finish his angry statement, a flash of dark light suddenly appeared on the ceiling of Genkai's temple, right above their heads.

"What the fuck!"

Yusuke loudly cursed.

Before Keiko knew it, an arm was encircled around her waist and she was lifted from the tatami mat she was sitting on.

The next thing she knew, her face was flushed over Yusuke's chest, his hand securing her head and a strong arm was wrapped protectively around her waist. She looked around; everyone had jumped away from the table. Kuwabara was shielding Yukina, and was Hiei standing beside him. Kurama and Genkai stood protectively in front of Botan, Shizuru and Koenma. Everyone's attention was focused on the ceiling. Muscles were tensed and ready to attack.

Keiko's heart was literally on her throat. She glanced at the ceiling, almost afraid to do so.

What she saw caused her to grab unto Yusuke's shirt tightly as if it was her lifeline. Squeaking a nervous and high pitched-

 _"Y-Yusuke!"_

Yusuke tightened his hold around his girlfriend, eyes never shifting away from the ceiling, an angry snarl falling from his lips as he glared up towards it, waiting for someone to come out from it for him to quickly take care of.

If Yusuke still had his human heart, it would without a doubt started beating erratically inside his chest. Because even though he was one of the most powerful being living on earth, he still couldn't deny the fact that they still didn't have enough information about who they were dealing with, and in his years of adventure, he learned not to engage in any kind of situation without having enough information. Yusuke had matured over the years and learned who were the people who he prioritized in his life. And most of those people were present in this room where a portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and he didn't even know who or what will come out of it. Yusuke was frightened. Not for his life, but for the lives of his most important people.

He couldn't afford to lose any of them.

Over the ceiling, an endless void of black light glowed with a powerful energy and now slowly expanding on its size. A blinding light flushed from it, devouring the whole temple before vanishing completely leaving a circle of endless space in the ceiling.

"It's a portal!"

Shouted Kurama alerting all the fighters in the group.

Before anyone could move, a feminine screeched was heard coming from the portal followed by a snarl and then a small boy with the same size as Hiei went tumbling down from the portal followed by another figure, a girl probably had the same height as Yukina. The two fell over the floor ungracefully with a resounding 'oof!' and ouch!' Limbs entangled with each other.

Yusuke moved, his face contorted into a deep menacing snarl, opening his mouth to demand answers from the two figures who fell from the portal, but before Yusuke could let Keiko go completely to confront the two intruders, another body came crashing down from the portal, falling with a loud 'thud' on Genkai's table.

There was a grunt of pain and then silence.

All the occupants of the room stared with widened eyes at the girl who sprawled on the table and is now bathed with her own blood.

Blood was oozing from her body, soaking her white blouse and black pants.

Her long, dark grey hair stained with blood, covering almost her whole face and her heavy breathing resonating all over the room as the girl's body twitched.

No one moved.

It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin dropping on the floor.

And then the bloody girl slowly blinked her eyes open, revealing a dark shade of blue, the color of the deep waters. With much effort to her part, she slowly lifted a shaky hand towards the portal, blurry eyes were fighting over the urge to sleep and was barely conscious but determined to finish the task in hand, before anyone could move, she clenched her fist making the portal disappear like a bubble on the air. After doing that, her hand dropped limply on the table and she gladly succumbed into the darkness.

A beat

The girl lost her consciousness.

And all hell broke loose.

*PROLOGUE END*

Reikai Tantei- Spirit Detective/s

Reika- Spirit World/realm

Makai- Demon world/realm

Ningekai- Human world/realm

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: A New World?

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE (PLEASE READ)**

 **A/N: Before everything else, I want to warn you guys that this fic is a cross over of multi Anime universe which will appear later on. It is relevant to the flow of the story and I want to say that the world where the first two Ocs came from is the "Hunter world" or the "HunterXHunter fandom". I couldn't categorized this to crossover fic because there are no other anime characters who will appear from all the anime universe that I'm going to borrow. The specific anime worlds are just going to be mentioned but the protagonists of the specific Animes that will be mentioned wouldn't appear if not necessary. The sole focus of this fic is the YYH fandom.**

 **Chapter 1: A new world**?

Yue Izumi Yanazaki was proud of his prowess and accomplishments. He was known all over the world as one of the most powerful Hunters to be known. Yet, even he couldn't prepare himself to the disaster that befalls their world.

It had been half a day since this chaos started, but everything seems endless.

His whole being was tired and his limbs were aching, but his mind was determined. He only had one goal in mind as he run through the destructions around him.

Chaos...

There were echoes of explosions from a far. Screams of terror resonating from all directions, but Yue tried his best to muffled the noises around him.

He tore through the chaotic horde of people who were running back and forth in panic, not caring even if he bumped with anyone. He didn't spare them a single glance and just continued running, passing over a lot of corpses on his way, blood scattered everywhere and dead bodies falling from the roofs, but he paid them no mind.

He did an energy filled jump and landed on the roof, continuing his run as he held his katana firmly on his right hand.

Enemies from the sky started attacking him with vigorous force. Monsters with horns and wings trying to deter him from arriving to his destination, but no one could stop Yue from his goal. No one will ever stop him from arriving to his destination and saving _her_. She was the only person he had, and he will be damn if he would let her die without doing all he could to save her. He will die trying! And even in death he will crawl back to slaughter every bastards who hurt her.

 _"Damn it!"_

Why was he stationed far away from her when this chaos ensued?

But who was he kidding?

No one anticipated what happened today, all of them were oblivious and just normally going on with their lives, but these creatures suddenly appeared from a big portal, bringing chaos and deaths on their wake, and Yue used almost all of his strength in protecting every person he could.

Not until everything went out of hand. A lot of his subordinates were killed in a few second. The monsters were too many for him to fight alone, but he still did his best to fight, however they were just too many and damn too powerful! Their energies differ from each other, some were the same, however, he still couldn't find out what energy they were using, and it sure wasn't _Nen_. All of these monsters suddenly appeared and started killing everyone on their wake like mindless creatures only intended to slaughter.

He swiped through the monsters like swatting flies away from his path, blood splashing his dirty clothes and staining his shirt and skin, but he didn't stop.

These monsters brought terrors in every living being in this world.

These damn monsters brought hell to _their_ world!

Yue gritted his teeth in suppressed anger and with brutal force he sliced through the monsters that were attacking him. They were endless, and coming from all directions. Even though he failed in protecting a lot of people at least he could protect _her._

It was later when he received the news that this chaos was not only happening in their station, but all around the world was when he realized that he needed to get to her fast.

These monsters were not any that he encountered in his entire life as a Hunter. They have different energies. They differed in colors, sizes, and power. There were some of them that were easy enough to kill, but a lot were too powerful for him to face alone and it frustrated Yue.

There were some of them that almost looked like humans, but he knew better than to trust their appearances.

He knew that they were far from humans.

Those monsters that resembled humans were so far, the most powerful and troublesome out of all the monsters coming out of _that_ portal.

He looked at the black hole, seeing it from his position as he continued on his sprint, seeing more creatures coming out of its hole.

"Damn it!"

He cursed angrily under his breath and picked up his speed.

A few minutes felt like a year before he landed on top of a building.

He huff a breath and continued running to the side of the building, pushing _Nen_ energy to his feet in order for him to stick on the concrete wall of the building, stopping only on a particular floor.

There were explosions from the other side of the building, creating a small earthquake that threatened to collapse the whole establishment. Yue didn't pay much attention to it. All he just needed to focus on was finding her.

He gathered a right amount of _Kyo_ on his left fist and punched through the glass window of the building, successfully shattering the thick wall of glass.

Without wasting anytime, he jumped inside and started running again.

"Ayu! Where are you?!"

He desperately screamed, raspy voice resonating around him and echoing all over the hallway. His heart was beating erratically inside his chest, threatening to break free from his ribs as his thoughts ran wild, thinking of all the negative possibilities that could happen to _her._

"Ayu! Answer me!"

There were dead bodies scattered around, and blood almost flooding the floor. His feet made a loud splashing and pattering sound as he run.

"Kyaaaahhhhh!"

A high pitched scream made him stopped abruptly.

 _"That voice!"_

"Ayumi!"

He ran to the hall way, making a bee line to the right when he saw a corner and kicked the door that was annoyingly blocking his path towards her.

"Ayumi!"

Their eyes locked with each other.

"Oni-chan!"

She screamed, eyes desperately asking for his help, but even if he moves now, he still wouldn't make it.

The monster's claw was inches away from her face.

"Ayumi!"

He screamed her name desperately.

There was a splashing sound as blood splattered around the room.

Everything happened too fast for him to comprehend all that occurred for a few seconds.

One second he was standing there and was about to witness the death of his beloved sister, his one and only family, but then, someone suddenly appeared from nowhere, appearing from thin air, right above his sister and immediately killed the monster without batting an eye, he didn't even had a chance to glimpse at the appearance of his sister's rescuer, all he knew was that the person was wearing a black hooded cloak.

The figure moved in a blur.

He/she grabbed his frightened sister, and before he could blink, he felt an arm wrapped around his waist and colors suddenly swarmed his vision as a powerful wind knocked his breath away.

His eyes involuntarily closed its lids as a gut wrenching feeling literally attacked his stomach, and the next thing that his brain had been able to register was the feeling of gravity pulling him down. His mouth opened on its own as a scream came out deep from his throat.

He could barely hear his sister's scream. His system couldn't comprehend what just happened with a blink of an eye, thus he couldn't focus on anything.

After the feeling of gravity pulling on his body, the next thing his brain registered was a feeling of pain as he landed on something concrete, grunting as another body fell over him. He didn't move for a few seconds, trying to soothe his aching head as he felt like the whole world was spinning around him and it just wouldn't stop.

He groaned in pain and tried to move his body.

He heard a loud thud from a distance and he felt his sister rolled away from him.

"Wha-what happened?"

He mumbled, clutching his head. He blinked a few times as he tried to focus his vision. The first thing that his eyes focused on was a bloody figure lying on a table. It was a girl who was literally bathing with her own blood.

"W-what the hell..."

He mumbled weakly, suddenly feeling out of it.

"What the fuck!"

He heard someone cursed and that was when he registered the other occupants of the room, but before he could even move a single muscle, he felt a sharp sting on his throat. It was too late for him to do anything when he realized that a Katana was placed on his jugular.

"Ahh!"

He heard his sister startled voice and he moved without realizing it, he didn't know how he did it, with all the emotional roller coaster they had been through and all those killing and fighting powerful monsters that ensued for the pass hours, but he somehow gain enough strength to push his assailant away from him and managed to go to his sister's side who were now held against her will on the ground by a person who had a long, red hair and emerald eyes.

"Ayumi! What are you doing to her?! Let her go!"

He snarled angrily and moved to free his sister, but before he could touch his sister, someone shoved him on the ground, making him grunt before his arms were locked firmly on his back, someone was gripping it _too_ tightly. He couldn't see who was restraining him, but that was the last of his concern.

He tried to break free, but his limbs felt so tired that it frustrated him, he couldn't even mold his _Nen_ energy properly, and the remaining _Nen_ he had was used to make his body alive and moving.

His breathing was ragged and he needed a few minutes of resting for him to be able to activate his _'eyes',_ and to add salt to the wound, the guy who was restraining him was quite strong for him to handle now.

"Move and I'll kill you."

I dark voice of a man said to him, rendering all his movements but he still managed to glare at the person who was holding his sister.

"Ayumi!"

He was about to struggle again but her sister sent him a look and he stopped.

"Oni-chan, don't move, we clearly not in our own territory right now."

He gritted his teeth in irritation. Of course he knew that, they were surrounded by people they didn't know, and they didn't even know where the hell they were now.

"I suggest you listen to your sister, or it will be the end of the two of you."

The red haired guy said. He heard someone grunting and figured that it was the man who was stepping on his back, threatening a katana on his neck.

"Fine!"

He gritted out angrily.

"But what the fuck do you want from us?!"

He winced when he felt the katana moved a little on his neck, causing a small cut to appear on his skin.

"That's what we wanted to know."

Three more guys appeared on his line of vision followed by an old lady. The shortest of the three had a slicked-back black hair and brown eyes that were filled with menace. The tallest had a Carrot top orange hair and another standing behind them was a man with a _'Jr.'_ tattoo on his forehead and a- _pacifier?—_ on his mouth. He blinked.

"What do you mean?"

He asked confusedly, forehead creasing.

"What is your purpose in invading my temple and kidnapping demons and human psychics?"

Asked the old lady with- _pink_ hair?

Now, he was normally a very patient person, but with all the events happened these past few hours made him a little bit snappy.

"What nonsense are you spouting about you old hag! We just got here! And we didn't even know where the hell we are!"

He spat out angrily at them.

The occupants in the room stared at each other as if having their own silent conversation.

The guy with slicked-back hair walked towards him and crouched with one knee in front of him. The guy smirked at him as if telling him that ' _he knew he was lying and he should tell them the truth if they still wanted to survive_ ,' but the fact remains that he _really_ didn't know what they were talking about so he glared at him.

"You should stop lying now man! I'm telling you we're serious! If you didn't want us to hurt your two companions, you should cooperate."

The guy with orange carrot top hair said.

"We are the people you didn't want to mess with, so you should start talking now."

The slicked-back haired guy said that annoyed Yue more.

He was about to speak when they heard a gasp from the other side of the room

"Yukina! What is it?"

The carrot top haired guy shouted and everyone's attention was grabbed by a- _small girl? Woman? (He couldn't figure out if she is still a kid or an adult)_ -with a mint green hair color and deep crimson eyes, _now that eye color was pretty weird_ , but he didn't have much time to asses her more. The girl looked alarmed and she was pointing at the bleeding body on the table.

Yue almost forgot about her, their _'savior'_ (now he knew that she's a she since her cloak was discarded after falling). He didn't know what to make out of her because she saved his sister but brought them here to whatever the hell this place was.

"Her breathing is ragged, and if she didn't get any treatment now. She'll die!"

The girl called Yukina said.

"..And that's our responsibility? We didn't even know them, and they're might be our enemies, so why should we care if one of them dies? We should kill these two immediately while we still have a chance."

The guy who held him captive snarled. It made him grit his teeth in utter frustration. How can they kill them without letting them talk at all? They didn't even do anything since they got here a few minutes ago.

"We are not your enemy! And we also didn't know who you are!"

He snarled angrily at them, he couldn't help it. What with all that happened to them. Everything was a mess and he was so tired he just wanted to curl in a corner and sleep for centuries.

He felt another cut to his skin that made him winced in pain.

"Did I give you permission to talk?"

He was about to retort something nasty when his sister shouted.

"Wait, stop!"

Everyone's attention went to his sister.

"Ayumi..."

He said his sister's name in alarm. He wanted to stop her from talking, afraid that they will do something to her but it was too late for that now.

"It is true that we didn't really know how we got here, and we can't answer all of your questions, simply because my brother and I are clueless. We were just brought here. However, if you just let me heal her, I believe that your questions will be answered."

My sister pleadingly said to them.

"What do you mean?"

The red haired guy asked her.

"We really don't know what's going on here, but from what I observed, this place is not our world."

His sister said calmly. Yue didn't know how her little sister managed to be calm in this situation but he always admired his sister and it just increased tenfold now.

Yue was almost embarrass to say that he was supposedly the older brother and the one who should be handling this situation, but all his nerves were in high alert and his muscles were in flight mode. He couldn't control his whole body as it trembled in adrenaline and fright, not for his life, but for the life of his little sister.

Fortunately, everyone regarded his sister quietly, as if really listening to her.

Good, at least they can be reasoned with. They stared at his sister as if prompting her to continue her story.

Ayumi gulped, as his brother who knows his sister so dearly, Yue can easily see that her nerves were getting into her even though she tried so hard to stay calm.

Yue wanted to go near her and hug her but he couldn't move at all. What with the Katana still on his neck.

And so, his sister continued talking.

"Before we got here, all we know is that, we're about to die, but that girl..." She pointed at the bloody figure on the table. "..Saved us and brought us here."

She finished, putting her hands back beside her.

"Brought you here?"

The old hug questioned, crouching in front of his sister. Ayumi gently nodded her head, but she swayed a bit, her legs giving up on her.

"Ayumi!"

Yue tried to move but he was shoved roughly on the ground causing his jaw to hit the floor and he accidentally bit his tongue, tasting metallic flavor on his mouth.

"Don't move."

His captor hissed harshly on him.

"Kurama, Let her sit."

The old woman commanded and the guy called Kurama obliged but still didn't let go of his sister's arm, guiding her to sit. Ayumi stated her gratitude as she sat on the tatami mat and continued speaking although her voice was a little strain.

"I was about to be killed when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and saved me from my supposed murderer, but before we can comprehend everything that transpired in that instant, we just suddenly found ourselves falling and ended up landing here. So if you want your questions to be answered, let me heal her for she is the one who brought us here...and, I owe her for saving my brother and I."

There was a few seconds of silence before the old hag speaks again.

"You can heal her?"

Asked the old woman that made two of the guys to start protesting but she held up her hand.

"We don't have a choice, we wanted answers, and that girl is the only one who can provide us answer. We need to have as much information regarding this case in order for us to formulate a plan to counter our enemies, and we still didn't know who they are now, this is our only chance."

Everyone quieted because of what the old woman said.

"I agree with Genkai, let the girl heal her."

The guy called Kurama said. Yue stared at the red head, regarding him with quiet gratitude even though he knew that the guy only wanted to get us much information from them.

Everyone nodded solemnly after the red head agreed and he released his hold on his sister.

"So, you can heal her?"

The old lady who Yue now knew named Genkai asked his sister again and his sister nodded.

"I'm a medical hunter back in our world."

Genkai nodded.

"I still have a few more questions but we have an urgent situation now. We will let you heal her, but one wrong move, and consider your brother dead."

Yue felt the sharp edge of the katana move again on his neck when Genkai said that and he involuntarily gulped. Everyone watched as his sister walked towards the table where the girl was lying.

He saw the light blue colored aura appeared from his sister's hand as she hovered it around the girl's body, assessing all her injuries.

His sister was one of the top medical hunters back in their world and she was known throughout the hunter world for her medical prowess and expertise.

Yue saw a frown appeared on his sister's face and grew curious as he observe.

"A lot of her injuries are days old. I'm surprise that she endured it for too long."

"It means she's been fighting for days now."

The old lady concluded. Ayumi nodded solemnly and focused on the task in hand.

The light blue glow on his sister's right hand also appeared on her left hand, hovering it on top of the girl as it imitate a much more powerful glow of blue.

"Umm, if it's ok to ask, can I have some gauze, water and a cloth?"

His sister Ayumi politely asked.

Three of the girls in the room volunteered to get them and they were followed by the carrot top haired guy. A few minutes passed and they returned with first aid kits, a basin with water and cloth and a pillow.

"Let us help you."

The small girl who Yue had heard earlier called Yukina offered and his sister smiled and nodded gratefully to the small girl.

"Thank you. I appreciate the offer."

Ayumi thanked them and slowly put the pillow under the girl's head. She again hovered her hand on the girl's chest and froze.

"Umm..."

She stared at them and they stared back at her.

"I'm going to remove her blouse."

His sister said and as the male occupants of the room realized what was going to happen next turned their head away.

"Yusuke, go to the corner of the room and asked a few questions to her brother while we take care of this girl."

Ordered Genkai, which the guy whose name was Yusuke immediately agreed, giving the girls privacy as they helped his sister with the dying woman on the table.

Yue also turned his head away to give them privacy when he felt the guy holding him moved away, freeing his hold on him. It made him let a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He stared at his captor. He could now finally asses him now that he moved in his line of vision. His captor apparently has a knack for the color black. All of his clothing was black aside from the white headband on his forehead and the white stardust pattern on his bangs and his striking Red eyes, which again Yue noted wasn't normal at all. It was the first time he saw that kind of eye color and it seemed to look inhuman.

Yue opened his mouth to say something or ask but before he could, His earlier captor gestured for him to move at the corner of the room where he saw the other guys moved to give the ladies their much needed privacy. He silently moved towards the other men and the red eyed guy followed him closely.

"We still didn't trust you, but we need to be neutral for now, but any wrong move and we will not hesitate to kill you."

The guy who Yue finally identified as Yusuke warned and he nodded in understanding.

Yue knew there's not much he could do, any wrong move and it may result to the death of his sister. He also didn't know where they were so it was best to cooperate with them for now.

"Name's Yusuke Urameshi, what's yours?"

He hesitated for a few seconds, looking at each of them and seeing their expressions, he knew that he didn't have any choice but to tell them the truth.

"Yue Izumi Yanazaki."

"You two are siblings?"

The carrot topped guy asked. He tried his best not to roll his eyes. _'Isn't that obvious?'_

Yue nodded in answer.

"Her name is Ayumi Rin Yanazaki."

The big guy hummed.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara. Call me Kuwabara"

He said, pointing a thumb on his chest then he gestured towards the red haired guy.

"..And he's Kurama."

Yue inclined his head a little in greetings to the red head and _Kurama_ nodded in acknowledgement. Yue then looked at the guy with a- _pacifier_? And a _"Jr"_ tattoo on his forehead.

"I'm Prince Koenma."

He said, as if everyone was pushing him to say his name. Yue paid him no mind even though he just said that he was a _'Prince'._ He still didn't know if that was an actual name or a real royal title so he focused his attention to the last guy whom held him captive awhile ago.

"Hn."

The guy grunted at him, looking emotionless as if he didn't care even if the world would end now.

"That's Hiei, and I suggest you tip toe around that guy. He has a temper."

The guy named Yusuke joked with a grin which elicited a _'tch_ ' from ah- _Hiei._

"Shut your mouth detective, or I shut it for you."

That snide remark had earned a few chuckles from Yusuke and Kuwabara and it got Yue confused.

 _'Was that supposed to be a joke?'_

Hiei glared at them menacingly but it brought the opposite reaction to the two. They tried to stifle their giggles but failed miserably when a few still escaped from their covered mouths. It made the atmosphere in the room a little lighter.

Yue felt awed by the twos ability to joke around at a situation like this.

Yue's attention was grabbed by two coughs from Koenma.

Yusuke and Kuwabara tried their best to be serious again, but ended up smirking at Hiei.

"Tch."

Hiei grunted before Koenma speaks.

"While we wait for them to finish, why don't we discuss your situation."

Koenma said, addressing him. Yue stared at the man with a _'Jr.'_ tattooed on his forehead and a pacifier on his mouth.

 _'How the hell can he speak with that...ah...thing on his mouth?'_

Yue's eyebrow twitched trying his best not to say something about it.

"Tell us what happened before you arrived in this place."

Yue stared at them, contemplating whether he should tell them all that transpired in their world, but looking at their serious and solemn faces, he knew that he didn't have a choice but to cooperate. He sighed and went to sit on the floor.

"This will be long, so I suggest you sit."

They nodded and obliged to what he had suggested and went to sit in front of him.

Yue closed his eyes, clearing all his thoughts and focusing his memories to the day when all of this started. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his energy and opened his eyes which elicited a few startled gasps from three of the men in front of him.

Because once a sky-blue colored eyes shifted to Gold when he opened it.

"I don't think anything I say will be considered as the truth by all of you, but I rather show it to you."

"What do you mean-"

Yusuke's question was cut when Yue activated his power, indulging them to the memories of that day.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _*END OF CHAPTER ONE*_

Don't forget to leave your reviews! ^_


	3. Chapter 2: Memories and A Song

**Chapter 2: Memories and A Song**

When the Prince of Spirit world and the four members of the former Reikai Tantei opened their eyes, what they saw was an endless void of darkness.

"Wha-Where the heck are we?!"

Yusuke shrieked in alarm. He glanced around him and felt a bit of relief to see the other members of his team.

Koenma looked around, paling a bit.

"I hate the dark."

The Prince complained, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Geez pacifier breath you could've just stayed behind if you're being a pussy."

Yusuke teased giggling with a silly face.

"Shut it Yusuke!"

Koenma growled at Yusuke, insulted at the vulgar words he used to address him.

"I don't know Urameshi, but this place is quite spooky."

Kuwabara commented with a frightened expression.

"Don't worry guys you're just inside my head."

Everyone whipped their heads towards the person who spoke and saw Yue floating with them in the dark.

"So this is your mind."

Kurama observed, looking around the endless void of darkness then he glanced back at Yue.

"How do we find your memories?"

Yue didn't reply with the red head's question instead, he just gestured with his right hand and they were suddenly blinded by a flash of light. The five of them tried to shield their eyes using their arms with a few grunts of surprise from Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"What's happening now?!"

Yusuke shouted in alarm but they didn't need to worry much because the light only lasted for five seconds before the endless void of darkness distorted and became a new landscape.

When they opened their eyes again, they saw Yue sitting inside a car in the passenger seat talking with its driver animatedly.

 _"You got him good Yue!"_

 _The driver commented, grinning at Yue as he drive. Yue smirked before replying._

 _"Do you expect less?"_

 _The two of them grinned at each other as they laughed._

"Oh, here's one of Yue's memories."

Kuwabara pointed out as he realized what he was watching.

"Well duh."

Yusuke rolled his eyes as Kuwabara grabbed his head in anger.

"Don't be sarcastic with me Urameshi!"

"Make me idiot."

Yusuke taunted with a smirk, and the two started wrestling with one another.

"And they started again."

Koenma exasperatedly said, throwing his arms in the air in utter helplessness with the twos lack of ability to stay focus in any kind of serious situation.

Kurama rubbed his head, feeling the incoming headache.

"I can't believe you guys are doing that in this kind of situation."

Kurama sighed tiredly as the two seems to not hear him at all, punching and kicking one another and at some point there was also biting involved.

"Hn. Fools."

Hiei closed his eyes, he didn't have much patience in tolerating the twos childishness.

"Detective, oaf if you don't stop your idiocy I will throw you out of the mortal's head. Kurama, the toddler and I will watch this instead."

Koenma grumbled in silent protest at what Hiei just called him. However, Hiei's threat was like a magic word to the two as they abruptly stopped, pulling away from each other with a grimace. They sent a final glare to one another before they focused on watching the memory in front of them.

 _"Leo, our prisoner will gain consciousness ten minutes from now. I suggest you hurry."_

A woman sitting in the backseat of the car spoke and that was when Koenma and the four former spirit detectives belatedly noticed the other three occupants of the car. One guy was bloodied and unconscious and the other guy was on the right side of the unconscious man, staring at the distance in utter boredom.

 _"You heard the lady, Leo. Speed up."_

 _Yue said, grinning at the driver who was identified as Leo._

 _"You got it Lady Sakura."_

 _Leo teased back at the woman._

 _"Tch, why can't you two be quiet like Ruko."_

 _The woman whose name was Sakura grumbled with a frown._

 _Yue and Leo just laughed at the comment and Yue went to open the radio, and a blast of music went out from the speaker as Yue and Leo head banged enthusiastically singing along to Hero's come back as the loud voice of the rapper reverberated all over the car._

 _Meanwhile a flash of black caught Ruko's attention as he suddenly perked up, narrowing his eyes at the distance._

 _"Yue, turn off the radio."_

 _Ruko requested without removing his eyes towards a speck of black light in the distance that seemed to slowly expand by a second._

 _"Don't be a party pooper Ruko. Why don't you try to sing along?"_

 _Yue teased without complying to the quiet man's request._

 _"No, I see something suspicious from a distance."_

 _With that Yue immediately turned off the radio as all the conscious occupants of the car looked at the direction that Ruko was staring at._

 _"Is that…a black hole?"_

 _Sakura asked hesitantly._

 _"I-I don't think so."_

 _Leo replied, paling as he saw a swarm of something coming out from the black hole._

 _"What are those?"_

 _Yue asked as he narrowed his eyes to properly see it._

 _"Oh fuck! I don't think those resembled any human at all!"_

 _Leo said in alarm._

 _"It's at the direction of the main city! Speed up Leo!"_

 _Yue commanded as they panicked. Monstrous creatures were attacking the city. They need to save the civilians!_

There was another flash of light that blinded the five watchers for a few second before the scene that they were watching changed.

"The scene is changing."

"We can see that Kuwabara."

"Shut up Urameshi!"

Koenma and Kurama sighed, not again.

"Quiet you two!"

Hiei glared at them, almost fed up with their childish antics.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a twist Hiei."

Before Hiei could retort back a scathing remark towards Yusuke, he was silenced by the piercing screams of the people in the scene.

"Holy—"

Kuwabara didn't even finish what he was about to say as he saw a monster eat a defenseless child and other people being rip apart by monsters of different kinds.

At the background, they saw people wielding different kinds of weapons and energies trying to fight off the monsters, and they were doing good for a second in fending off the monsters not until a human like creature descended from the black hole and blasted everyone away with a single blast of its peculiar energy.

The five onlookers stared in silent horror at the gruesome scene unfolding in their eyes.

"I can't believe it! Everything were destroyed by a single blast of energy from t-that _thing!"_

Yusuke shrieked in disbelief, staring with widen eyes at the destruction caused by a single person from that black hole.

"Wait! What happened to Yue and the others!"

Kuwabara shouted in alarm as the five of them searched for Yue.

What they saw though, paralyzed them for a bit.

 _Yue stared at Leo's severed head that rolled near his foot after he blinked his eyes open. There were tears streaming down Leo's lifeless eyes as he looked blankly at Yue's direction._

 _"Leo..LEO!"_

 _Yue wailed in agony as tears continuously fell from his eyes._

 _"Sakura! Ruko!"_

 _He hastily searched for his other friends however, looking at the lifeless eyes of Sakura as she was pierced right through the heart with a spear from a hideous monster who was laughing maniacally and completely out of his sanity paralyzed Yue completely, he could vaguely hear Ruko's anguish scream from the distance but his body couldn't move at all._

 _As Yue was being paralyzed from everything that happened, he didn't react as a human like monster appeared in front of him. It was a girl. She really looked human, but Yue knew otherwise. She was the one who sent that blast earlier._

 _The girl smirked at him, a madness expression in her eyes as she readied another ball of energy to blast Yue away._

"Hey! don't just stand there! Move!"

Yusuke couldn't take it anymore. He tried to go near Yue but he just went through him and it frustrated him to no end.

"Yusuke, this is a memory. We can't do anything."

Kurama tensely said and Yusuke back off with a pained grimace.

"Man, this is so outrageous! I can't bear to watch anymore."

Kuwabara complained as he tried to cover his eyes but peaked between his fingers.

Koenma looked at him funny and said _"Idiot."_ with a deadpan expression.

 _Back in the memory, Yue didn't move at all, even when he saw the orange light of energy that will soon be his demise._

 _He was just paralyzed._

 _Memories of the happy times he shared together with his friends kept on flashing through his head. His system couldn't accept the fact that his friends, his team just died in front of him and he couldn't even do anything. Through all his overwhelming emotions, he didn't even questioned why he was the only one who was unscathed._

 _The human like monster in front of Yue was unaware of the emotional turmoil going on in Yue's head as she laughed maniacally and readied her power to strike._

 _She slammed her energy to the unmoving body of Yue, creating a powerful explosion that shook the earth and immediately killed all living things surrounding the blast, including the caster herself._

 _Smokes filled the whole place after the massive explosion._

The former spirit detectives and the Prince of Reikai stared with bated breath as the smokes cleared.

"Where's Yue!"

"Come' on! Show us how he survived that!"

Yusuke demanded as if willing the smoke to be blown away.

 _When the smokes cleared, Yue was revealed unscathed as a protective barrier surrounded him from the glowing stone necklace in his neck._

 _Yue stared robotically at the floating stone in front of him as it glowed a powerful blue aura, protecting him from the blast._

 _"Wha-"_

 _Yue couldn't believe what just happened. He looked around him and saw the unrecognizable body of the girl earlier. All the other monsters surrounding him were caught in the blast and he was the only one who was left alive._

 _He was practically ready to die. When he saw his friends died in front of him. His mind just shut down._

 _He unconsciously grabbed the stone necklace and felt the warmth surrounding the stone. Yue didn't know why, but he felt like the stone was trying to comfort him and he couldn't help it, he wailed._

 _He wailed for the friends he lost, for his helplessness and for almost giving up in his life._

 _'Save your sister Yue'_

 _Yue suddenly stopped crying as he heard a voice coming from the stone. He hurriedly looked at it but the glow died down already. He didn't bother questioning where the voice came from. He pushed away all his pain, his grief in losing his important people, locking it inside his heart to be mourn later after he make sure that his little sister was safe._

 _"My sister..Ayumi!"_

 _Yue felt a warm fury surrounding his heart as he remembered his little sister, his only family. She was the only one left to him and he will be damn if he let these monsters kill his sister._

 _And so Yue aggressively wiped his tears and then looked at his fallen comrades for the last time before hurrying towards the Hunter's medical facility._

 _Monsters were everywhere as he ran._

 _A lot of them tried to attack him, but he immediately activated his Noryoku and everyone who tried to attack him were paralyzed and he sliced through them without mercy using his katana, infusing Nen energy around the blade to make it sharper._

 _In his right hand, a chain surrounded by blue aura materialized out of nowhere and he lashed out through the monsters._

 _He was determined to go to his sister and save her no matter what and he wouldn't let these monsters deter him to do just that._

 _He couldn't remember the moves that he did in order to slaughter all the monsters in his wake. He didn't know how but he made it to the building where his sister works, and just like what he thought, everything was in ruin. The building itself was threatening to collapse as he run at the side of the building._

As all of these things transpired Yusuke and his team was watching intently, looking at the distraction that the monsters had caused and silently admiring Yue's power and determination to save his sister.

Hiei's eyes were focused on Yue, as he watched the dark grey hair of the man spattered with blood and his cerulean eyes filled with determination to save his sister. Hiei couldn't help but see his younger self many years ago, before he met his team as he tried to look for his twin sister when she was captive by the greedy humans.

Hiei didn't say anything when the gruesome scene started but between the four members of the Reikai Tentai and the idiotic Prince, He was the one who understood what Yue was feeling as the male slashed through the horde of monsters who were blocking his way in saving his sister.

Hiei would no doubt do the same for Yukina, and he silently respected Yue as a fighter for his dedication to his sister.

Hiei recorded every scene he saw with his Jagan eye _especially_ when the mysterious girl appeared.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted as Yue kicked the door and saw his sister was about to be killed by a monster with its sharp claws.

 _"Oni-chan!"_

Ayumi's screams rung through their ears and they watched helplessly as the sharp claws of the monster neared Ayumi.

And then the mysterious girl appeared.

Hiei's body tensed as a cloaked figure suddenly materialized just above Ayumi.

Though Yue may have failed to see the small portal that appeared above Ayumi's head, Hiei however did. His jagan eye glowed as he observed the scene with quiet interest.

"Holy shit! She just came out of nowhere!"

Kuwabara burst out as he watched the scene with widen eyes.

They saw a blue orb of energy suddenly formed from the right hand of the cloaked figure and they watched with bated breath as she smashed it right on the monster's head that made the monster's body exploded into tiny particles. Blood splattered everywhere as a blue aura engulfed Ayumi's body to no doubt protect her from the blast.

The cloaked figure immediately wrapped her arms around the petite waist of Ayumi and flashed in front of Yue, wrapping her other free arm around the male's middle as another portal appeared in front of them and they disappeared inside the black hole and it flashed out of existence from the hunter's world and towards Genkai's temple right on its ceiling. There was another bright flash of light and the four former spirit detectives and Koenma opened their eyes and found themselves back inside Genkai's temple.

Kurama blinked his eyes a couple of times to adjust with the light and stared at Yue.

"He fell unconscious."

He informed the others and they stared at the unconscious form of Yue in solemn contemplation.

"So that's what happened to him. It's quite awful."

Kuwabara said, looking at Yue sympathetically.

Yusuke nodded with a grimace as he remembered the gruesome memory.

"If that happened to me, I will go berserk. So we better do all that we can to prevent it from happening in our world."

Yusuke stated, crossing his arms with a frown.

"The attack just happened without much warning."

Kurama said with a contemplative expression.

"It's a huge catastrophe if the same thing happened in our world. Right now, we are still dealing with the mysterious disappearances and let's hope that the attack that happened in their world will never happen to ours. We must do our best to look for more information. Up until now, we still didn't know who our enemies are."

Koenma gravely stated.

"It's obvious that the two siblings didn't know much, what we must do is to patiently wait until the woman gain consciousness."

Hiei said, shoving his hand inside the pocket of his pants.

He stared at the woman who was now covered in bandages.

Hiei was sure that she knew something, and he wouldn't stop until he gets the answer they needed.

* * *

"Her body is not only filled with days old wounds, but some of them are a couple of months ago. What kind of things does this girl do in her life?"

Genkai said after observing their patient's injuries.

The girls helped Ayumi undress the unconscious girl to assess her injuries further, and what they saw caused all of them aside from Master Genkai (Ayumi heard the other girls called her that) gasped in shock. The girl was covered with cuts and bruises all over her skin, old and new were crisscrossing over the girl's skin and it made Ayumi's chest twisted in pain.

For some reason, she felt like crying, she didn't know why she felt the urge to cry and hug the unconscious girl on the table, but she felt it so strongly that she might have went and do just that if not for the serious hole on the girl's abdomen and the clean cut across the girl's shoulder down to her collarbone stopping near her chest. Ayumi felt tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she tended the girl's injuries.

Yukina was folding the girl's clothes when a necklace fell from its pocket.

"Oh..."

Yukina blurted out unconsciously as she picked the necklace and paused when she saw what was engraved on it.

"Master Genkai."

Yukina called out and went towards the old woman, handing the necklace to her.

"It fell from her cloak's pocket."

"Hmm, so Sayuri Ren is her name."

Genkai rasped as she observed the engraved name on the heart shaped necklace.

The girls paused from what they were doing, except for Ayumi who continued running her energy on the girl's body to heal her, but she also glanced at them to know what was happening.

And they all looked at the name engraved on the heart shaped necklace, it was written in a neat English cursive writing, but they understood it.

 ** _Sayuri Ren Y._**

"It only stated about her first and second name."

Yukina murmured and the others nodded in realization.

"Her last name is not written, only the acronym _'Y'._ "

Keiko pointed out, glancing at the unconscious girl.

All the girls nodded solemnly. Keiko went towards the unconscious girl and she wiped the dirt from her face using a wet cloth. She couldn't help but stared in awe when the dirt and blood was cleaned out of the girl's skin.

"Ohh... She's cute."

Keiko said, swiping a grey bangs aside as she stared at the unconscious girl in admiration. Botan also lean forward, looking at the girl's appearance.

"Her expression is calm and relaxed. It made her look serene. Like a little Princess"

The two of them looked at each other and they giggled a little at the silly comment then they both proceeded to wipe away the other dirt and blood on the girl's skin so the healers could easily tend to the cuts and bruises of the unconscious girl.

* * *

It took Ayumi and Yukina two hours to completely revive the dying body of the girl and they were both exhausted.

"It's done. We did what we could to save her, now it's up to her."

Ayumi said, wiping her forehead. Keiko looked sympathetically at the unconscious girl and was about to stand to replace the bloodied water in the basin when she noticed something.

"Oh no! She's still bleeding!"

Keiko said in panic.

"What?"

Ayumi, Yukina and Genkai stared at the unconscious figure in alarm.

Keiko's attention was focused on the blood oozing from the back of the girl that was slowly dripping on the wooden floor of Genkai's temple.

The three healers hurriedly went back to the girl's side and Genkai and Ayumi slowly lifted the girl and saw the big gash on her back. Keiko gasped and unconsciously handed the basin to Shizuru, and Botan grabbed the bloodied clothes of the girl nervously.

"Quickly help me flip her over!"

Genkai barked.

Since the girl was practically bathing with her blood before, they didn't notice the wound on the girls back especially when they were careful not to move the girl from her position lying on her back. They were too focused on the front injuries to notice that there was also a big injury on the girl's back.

"It seems made by a big sword."

Ayumi observed as they tended to the girls injury. The old woman grunted and focused on the task in hand.

"We will just put her bloodied clothes away and grab one of Yukina's pants and shirt for the girl to borrow." Shizuru stated handing back the basin to Keiko as Yukina nodded and Shizuru and Botan hurriedly went to grab a new set of clothes from Yukina's closet.

"I will replace the basin and cloth." Keiko quietly said, not wanting to disturb the three healers.

The healers worked diligently, trying their best to heal the big gash on the back of the girl.

Stopping the blood first before trying to close the wound, tissue by tissue.

After awhile their glowing healing powers stopped and they rewrapped the girl's bandages.

The three healers let out a breath. Finally it was over. They couldn't heal all of the wounds but they successfully managed to stop the blood and closed the wounds. The small cuts and wounds were completely healed though. Only the major injuries would no doubt needed to be completely heal on its own and leave scars on the girl's pale skin.

"Let's asked one of the boys to move the girl on a futon in one of the empty rooms."

Genkai said after wiping her sweaty forehead.

Ayumi stared at Genkai in shock and the old woman stared at her with raised eyebrow.

"What's that look for girl? We may be cautious but we're not heartless."

The old woman rasped as she walked towards the direction of the men. All the girls' attention went to the men and they all stared at them in confusion as they saw the solemn expressions on their faces. When Ayumi's eyes landed on her brother though, she gasped.

"Oni-chan!"

Ayumi hurriedly went to her brother's side and she was thankful that no one stopped her as she hurried.

"He suddenly went unconscious after he let us see his memories."

Ayumi didn't even look at the speaker, she went to scan her brother's body and heal all his cuts and bruises since they also came from a warzone. It was a good thing that her brother didn't have any major injuries.

"He was energy deprived. After all, we were on a war before suddenly ended up here and my brother was one of the front fighters. I'm actually relieved that he didn't have any major injuries."

Ayumi informed them without breaking concentration from her brother.

"Yes, he showed us all the events that transpired in your world."

Another voice stated, but Ayumi was still busy with her brother so she couldn't look at the speaker.

"What do you mean show?"

Now that voice Ayumi was familiar with. That was definitely Master Genkai.

"We asked him to tell us his story and he said something about us not believing it if we didn't _see_ for ourselves."

Ayumi sighed as she finished tending for her brother and she focused her attention to the group.

"Oh, he must have used his _Noryoku_."

Everyone stared at Ayumi as she said this and so she explains.

"One of my brother's unique ability is _Me no Noryoku._ He simply calls it _Noryoku_. It was obviously an eye ability but I am not really privy for all its use. But I knew few of my brother's abilities and they were Telekinetic, the _Tenso sa reta kioku,_ and _Miru._ It granted him ability to see memories and past down memories and to see from kilometers away. However, those are the only abilities of my brother's eyes that I know of. We usually work far away from each other because I'm a healer and I mostly stayed at the hunter's hospital and my brother was a blacklist hunter so I rarely see him use his abilities."

Ayumi explained. She felt the drain of using her healing power taking a toll on her so she sat down and sighed. She looked at the contemplative expressions of her audience and waited for the questioning to come.

"So you really did come from another world."

The carrot top head guy stated.

"Uh yes...but it will be much easier for me if I know your names."

Ayumi nervously stated. The group stared at each other as if they just realized that she still didn't know their names.

"Of course."

The Red head agreed.

"You can call me Yusuke, and this doofus is Kuwabara."

The guy with slicked-back hair said as he encircled an arm around the guy with carrot top hair who Ayumi now identified as Kuwabara. _'So Yusuke and Kuwabara, they seemed close.'_ Ayumi quietly observed.

"Urameshi! Watch it!"

Kuwabara cried out, struggling from Yusuke's hold. Yusuke just laughed at his face but eventually let go.

"Umm..."

Ayumi didn't know what to say to that so she kept her mouth shut and stared at the remaining unnamed people.

"I'm Kurama and this is Hiei."

The red head introduced himself and gestured towards the earlier grumpy captor of her brother.

"Hn."

The guy whose name was Hiei grunted, it was obvious that his not one for socializing.

"I'm Prince Koenman, Prince of Spirit world."

The guy with a _'Jr.'_ tattoo and ah... _pacifier?_ Said. Ayumi bowed.

"I'm Ayumi Rin Yanazaki."

And so the rest stated their names and Ayumi was back to being questioned.

"I don't know guys, I still think that it's creepy to know that there are other worlds out there aside from ours."

The others stared at Kuwabara with a deadpan expression.

"What?"

Kuwabara asked innocently and they all ignored him.

"From what we saw from your brother's memories, a portal just suddenly appeared from out of nowhere."

Ayumi nodded at Prince Koenma who spoke.

"Ah yes. I really didn't saw it closely because I was at the hunter's medical facility, However, I saw it from the window and it was quite far. Monsters of different kinds just suddenly came out from it and destroyed everything in its wake. It was like they were all insane prisoners that were went loose for the first time in _centuries,_ and their appearances were not all the same. Everything happened in a single day and the day was not even finish but they successfully destroyed almost everything all around our world. We didn't even have time to investigate because there seems to be no clue at all aside from the disappearance of few of our hunters and civilians."

Ayumi hugged herself as she was again engulfed by the terrifying memories that they went through in their world.

The group stared at one another as if something she said was seemed familiar to them.

"Disappearance you said. How long was it before the attack happened after the disappearance?"

Master Genkai asked, and Ayumi bit her lip.

"We really didn't know exactly when the disappearance occurred. But three months ago, we just got a memo from the Hunter's committee that a few Blacklist Hunters suddenly went missing. For how long were they missing, we didn't know because Blacklist hunters were always hard to find since they roam around to hunt criminals. The other disappearance, we also didn't know of because no one thought of it to be connected with the attack. We didn't even have a clue that our world will be destroyed soon."

Ayumi felt tears pricked the corners of her eyes but she held the tears in. She was not allowed to cry yet. Later when she was alone maybe she could finally let all her frustrations loose.

Kurama made a worried expression as Genkai and Koenma that slowly morphed into a horrified realization.

"The disappearance just started in our world."

Yusuke slowly said with growing comprehension, his eyes slowly getting wide.

Ayumi stared at them with widen eyes and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She muffled her cries with her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. _They will come to this world again, and we will all be killed!_

"Oni-chan."

Ayumi mumbled between cries as she hugged his brother's unconscious form.

* * *

After sometime, Ayumi, and the two unconscious bodies of Yue and the newly identified Sayuri were brought to one of the room inside the temple. It was a huge enough room so all of them could fit in. They laid three futons and let Yusuke put Sayuri on the middle futon and Kuwabara laid Yue on the left side of Sayuri. It means Ayumi will be sleeping on the right futon.

"We still couldn't completely trust you so the door will be locked and two will guard the door."

Ayumi nodded quietly at Master Genkai as she stared at Kurama while he changed her brother's bloody clothes.

"Ayumi, here's one of my Kimonos. I'm sorry I only have one pants and shirt and Sayuri already has it. Since the two of you are almost my size, I'm the only one who you can borrow clothes from."

Ayumi smiled gratefully at Yukina as she handed her a clean set of Kimono and a few tears escaped.

"Thank you so much for your kindness Yukina-san."

"It's nothing."

Yukina replied with a smile.

Ayumi bowed gratefully and waited for the rest to go out of the door so she could finally replace her dirty clothes. She knew that they were still suspicious of them so they couldn't let her use the bathroom alone but she was thankful nonetheless.

Once all of the people left the room and the door was shut and locked was when Ayumi started changing.

After folding her dirty clothes, exhaustion crawled over Ayumi's body almost overwhelming her.

The strain from all the things that happened finally caught up with her.

She went towards her futon and cried silently, letting her tears wet her borrowed pillow. She hugged herself firmly, grieving the loss of her friends, subordinates and their world and on top of that, feeling the heaviness of another incoming apocalypse.

Could she and her brother still be able to survive this? What will happen to them now?

She really didn't know what to do. She missed everyone in their world, and the feeling of death looming over her devours her whole being.

How can they fight something they didn't know of?

They only knew one of the signs.

 _The Disappearance._

Back then they didn't see it as odd because things like that always happened as a hunter.

People die.

Not until the disappearance became continuous and _still,_ they didn't expect _that_ attack. They didn't know how the disappearance connected with the attack however, it was surely connected if the disappearance were also happening here.

They didn't even know what or who attacked them.

They didn't know where they came from.

They didn't know their goals.

And most importantly, they didn't know how to counter it.

Will this world would end up like theirs? Or something in here will be different.

Who will save them now?

* * *

When Yue regain consciousness, he was immediately on alert. He could feel his pounding head protesting on him and his sore muscles. He felt like he was run by a big truck.

He blinked his eyes open and was confused when his brain registered the unfamiliar room. He abruptly sat up, causing him to double over because of the sudden pain that assaulted him on his side. He remembered being punched a couple of times but his brain was too fuzzy to remember where he was punched or who punched him.

"Oni-chan, you're awake."

He immediately looked at source of the voice and saw his sister lying down on the far side of the room, next to the unconscious body beside him.

"Ayumi"

Yue murmured his sister's name and then his eyes shifted towards the sleeping figure beside him, and that was when his memories caught up to him and he grimaced.

"So they at least allowed us to sleep in a futon."

He murmured, unconsciously clenching his hands on the blanket draped over his lap.

"Mmm, they're really not bad. I think they were just wary because of the disappearance. They just wanted to make sure that their world will be safe when the time comes."

"The..disappearance?"

Yue questioned confusedly.

"Oh I forgot that you were already unconscious when we talk about it."

Yue stared at his sister waiting for her to completely collect her thoughts.

"You remember the memo we got from the hunter's committee a little bit earlier before the attack happened?"

Yue nodded slowly, ideas slowly forming in his head but refused to acknowledge it. He waited for his sister, heart thudding inside his chest.

"Apparently, the same thing is currently happening here in this world."

Ayumi finished what Yue had already refused to acknowledge. Then, the attack will-

No, Yue couldn't handle it happening a second time around. It was a fluke! He refused to acknowledge the probable possibility that this world...will end soon.

Yue didn't know what to say. His body was slowly being devoured by fear and the faces of his fallen comrades hunted his being. The people's screams of terror. The severed body and lifeless eyes.

Yue stared at his lap unconsciously clenching his borrowed blanket tightly.

He didn't know what to feel now. All of his emotions were in chaos.

He was startled when he suddenly felt arms surrounding him, wounding him in a tight and warm embrace.

"Oni-chan."

And the dam broke. The two siblings cried in each other's arms. They cried for their dead friends, for their murdered subordinates and colleagues. They cried for their destroyed world and for the roller coaster ride they took, what with seeing deaths and chaos then being thrown into the unknown, and now, facing the dangerous future without the knowledge of whether they would survive or not. Everything was falling down.

But at least...

 _they still got each other._

* * *

After crying for too long the two siblings stared at the unconscious figure lying peacefully in the middle futon. Yue frown when he noticed that the girl's eyebrow creased as if in pain.

"I think she's having a nightmare."

Ayumi stated and Yue nodded.

"I wonder what she was doing to get such serious injuries."

Yue spoke, staring at the bandaged figure.

"She's obviously been fighting at the frontline. However, the war just started and not even a whole day had passed yet a lot of her injuries were days old."

Yue glance at his sister at that information.

"Maybe she was on another mission before it happened."

He tried to guess and Ayumi hummed in contemplation.

"Maybe."

She murmured quietly before her eyes landed on a closed cabinet.

"Oh!"

She suddenly got an idea, hopefully there was something to use inside that. Ayumi immediately stood up and went to the closed cabinet, opening it and searching for something inside.

"Ayumi? What are you doing? Are you allowed to do that?"

Yue asked his sister as he stood up and went towards her. Her sister didn't reply as she was busy rummaging the contents of the cabinet.

"Ayumi?"

"Wait a second Oni-chan. Ah-huh!"

Ayumi exclaimed triumphantly as she popped her head out of the cabinet and pulled out something.

Yue's mouth formed an _'O'_ as he saw what her sister just found interesting inside the cabinet and grin.

"Now that's more like it!"

* * *

"Hey Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and I will take over guarding, go on and eat or something."

Yusuke called out as he and Kuwabara approached the two solemn figures guarding the locked door of their three prisoners. Kurama glanced up towards the approaching duo and smiled.

"Thank you Yusuke, Kuwabara."

Kurama said in gratitude as he stood up, stretching his aching muscles.

"Hn."

Hiei immediately blurred of sight after leaving his infamous grunt.

"Gee, the shrimp didn't look really excited in being relieved from his duty."

Kurama chuckled at Kuwabara's comment.

"Don't mind him Kuwabara, he was just aggravated."

Kurama tried to assured him and then looked at Yusuke's frowning face.

"Tch, who wouldn't? Sleeping beauty is still sleeping and the end of the world is looming over us. We still didn't have much information in what were facing and we couldn't really trust those three."

Yusuke grumbled grumpily. No one could blame him, after all, he was just worried and wary. Many lives were on the line, and they still didn't know who their enemies are.

"How 're the prisoners doing? Any suspicious sounds at all?"

Yusuke asked as he stared at the closed door.

"The siblings woke up an hour ago and we heard them crying."

Kurama replied to Yusuke with a solemn expression. Kuwabara and Yusuke's faces immediately shifted into a look of guilt.

"I don't know Urameshi, but I don't feel any malice from them at all. They just felt so sad and a bit desperate, like they didn't know what to do anymore, confused and helpless. Those are what I felt when I tried to read their auras. I can't say much for the unconscious girl though. I just didn't feel any evil at all."

Kuwabara said with a sad expression on his face. Kurama and Yusuke looked down in sympathy for the three figures in the room. They should really give Kuwabara's observation some consideration, because among them, Kuwabara was always the one who had a good judge of character simply just by reading their auras, but lives were on the line so they were not allowed be too careless. Until they finally got the answer they needed and a solid evidence proving that it was okay to trust them, then maybe they could lie low on them. However, this was as much as they could do for now.

The three were startled from their musings when they suddenly heard a sound coming from the closed door. The three of them looked at each other before they huddled in front of the locked door and tried to listen closely on what was going on inside.

"Uhh, is that a sound of a Ukulele?"

Kuwabara asked uncertainly and Yusuke and Kurama only stared at him before listening again.

"Yep, it's definitely a Ukulele."

Yusuke confirmed after listening more.

"Looks like they rummaged through the cabinet. They must be bored."

Kurama commented and before Yusuke or Kuwabara could reply. There was suddenly a voice singing along with the Ukulele.

 _Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu  
Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de  
Yume wo miteta no _

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widen a bit when they heard a soft and beautiful voice coming from inside the room. It was as if the singer was serenading someone with her calming voice.

 _Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru  
Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai  
Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

 _Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara  
Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite  
Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa  
Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

The three of them couldn't help but to relax as they listened to the singing voice inside the room. The voice was filled with so much emotion and it pour through every lyrics that the singer sang. The Ukulele playing on the background was also quite magnificent and before they knew it. They were listening contently outside the door.

"You're maybe right Kuwabara. They're not quite bad at all."

Yusuke stated with a half smile on his lips as the final strumming of the Ukulele fade out.

* * *

 _She stared at the pile of dead bodies in front of her with a lifeless set of blue eyes. Blood was slowly licking from the corpses and slowly descending on her feet. The katana on her left hand was bloodied and a few droplets were dripping on the ground._

 _There were screams of terror in the background. The screams of the people she killed without mercy were haunting her._

 _Would they ever stop?_

 _Would they forgive her?_

 _As a feeling of helplessness engulfed her heart, her head suddenly perked up and whipped towards a certain direction as she vaguely heard something different from all the screams of terror that reverberated around the place._

 _As seconds passed by, that something became strong and a calming melody enveloped her body together with the voice of someone that seemed to filled her with warm comfort._

 _Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara  
Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite  
Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa  
Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

 _"It was so...beautiful."_

 _Slowly the screams of horror from the people she killed were blocked by the powerful melody that comforted her being. offering her a path towards redemption and her soul cried in overwhelming gratitude._

*END OF CHAPTER TWO*

The title of the song that Ayumi sang is Beautiful wish by Seira

Don't forget to leave a review ^_


	4. Chapter 3: The Dome of Death

**Chapter 3: The Dome Of Death**

 _"_ _It's a curse child!"_

 _"_ _We should kill it now while it can't still defend itself!"_

 _"_ _Your majesty, it will bring bad omen to our kingdom if we let that thing live!"_

 _"_ _Silence! No one will touch my child! And if one of you call her a monster, a thing or any other names will be executed in front of the whole Kingdom!"_

* * *

 _The King made it a law to the whole Kingdom that it was forbidden to call the new Princess names even with the circumstance of her birth. The person who blatantly disobeys the law will be executed in front of the whole Kingdom if reported._

 _However, the law didn't stop people to whisper with one another secretly. As long as no one reported them to the King and Queen, then their heads will stayed intact with their bodies, and considering that almost the whole Kingdom saw the new royalty as a curse who will bring Bad omen to the Kingdom didn't help the little Princess' case at all._

 _"_ _Look, it's the cursed Princess."_

 _"_ _Shh, keep quiet or you'll be executed."_

 _The little girl cries silently as she heard the whispers, running in desperation towards the confines of her room._

 _The people in the palace made it their own mission to torment the little Princess as she grows. Because of this reason, the Princess didn't grow into a happy child._

* * *

 _Under the Cherry blossom trees, five children were laughing and playing with one another as a little figure approached them._

 _"_ _Can I play with you?"_

 _A little girl hesitantly asked with a small innocent smile on her face._

 _The children abruptly stopped laughing and seized all their movements._

 _"_ _Oh no! It's the monster! Run away!"_

 _"_ _W-wait-"_

 _And so the children run away in fright and the little girl cried._

 _"_ _I just wanted to play with you."_

* * *

 _"_ _Mother? Why are people calling me monster?"_

 _"_ _Because they are monsters themselves for them to think that a sweet little girl like you is a monster."_

* * *

As a small girl, I was already much advance in all the children around the same age as me. I learned to read books at an early age and was extremely intelligent. A psychiatrist in our kingdom called me a prodigy child, and my parents were surprised.

They've given me all the books and educations I wanted even at a young age with my own request of course. I know that I wasn't normal. Well, as normal as the people who willed magic in our Kingdom. I often heard that my power was a bad omen, especially my cursed ' _Eye'_ so I often hid it in public.

I was always alone.

The taunting faces and glares I received from the crowd all the time slowly surrounded my heart with darkness. It was only fueled when a hooded figure approached me one day when I was six years old.

* * *

 _"_ _Are you lonely little girl?"_

 _The figure asked the six year old child as she continued to cry._

 _"_ _Nobody loves me! Everyone hates me! They all want me to disappear!"_

 _The little girl wailed in agony._

 _"_ _They did don't they? Come here child tell me all that pains you."_

 _The little girl hugged the hooded figure as she told the person her story, sniffling from time to time._

 _"_ _Sometimes, when father is not around, people hurt me and the palace guards wouldn't do anything to protect me even when I cry and ask for help. The people who hurt me always threatened me not to say anything to father or my mother will be hurt. That's why I was afraid to say something."_

 _The little girl hiccupped as she told the mysterious person her story._

 _"_ _Why didn't your parents see the wounds or marks when people hurt you?"_

 _The person softly asked the girl, prompting her to tell more._

 _"_ _It's because the injuries vanished like a magic after a few seconds."_

 _The girl replied innocently and the hooded figure perked up a bit._

 _"_ _Disappear?"_

 _"_ _Like this!"_

 _And so, the girl bit her thumb until it bleed and the hooded person stared intently at the little cut as blood slowly trickled out, after a couple of seconds though the wound completely vanished and what left was a skin devoid of any scars._

 _"_ _Little girl why don't we punish the people who hurt you? You don't want your mother to be killed right. Do you want to grow stronger to defeat all the people who hurt you and protect your mother?"_

 _The girl looked up at the hooded figure with eyes full of hope._

 _"_ _I can do that?"_

 _The girl asked quietly._

 _"_ _Why of course, all you need to do is come with me."_

 _The hooded figure finally showed his face revealing a man with black hair and a pair of deadly gray eyes. He looked at the small girl with a malicious grin on his lips._

* * *

I wonder why I'm dreaming of that day, five hundred years ago.

The images distorted as I willed it to disappear. I may have been a prodigy; however, I was still a child, easily swayed in the wrong direction. For that I became someone to be feared all around different dimensions. My presence was not a welcomed being to every place my feet set on. It brought death on its wake. A path filled with bloodshed.

* * *

 _"_ _Who are you!?"_

 _The man screamed anxiously. His were wide in fear an was staring intensely at the person in front of him, but the person he was addressing who was apparently a female didn't reply. She just extracted her Katana from the throat of the man she just killed as his lifeless body slid uselessly on the ground._

 _Blood immediately oozed out from the wound adding to the pool of crimson liquid on the girl's feet. She slowly turned her body to stare blankly at the person who addressed her and saw an image of a trembling man who already accepted death even in the confusion of the sudden attack in their compound. He knew that the girl didn't care whether he wanted answers or not. She will kill whoever living person she saw._

 _The person was a small girl with a height of 4'0 feet. Her gray hair was splattered with crimson blood along with her cheeks and arms down to her fingers. She has a pair of striking blue eyes devoid of any emotions, the eyes of a heartless killer._

 _Dead bodies piled at her feet and a bloodied Katana was held firmly in her left hand, dripping with fresh blood. She wore a black shirt paired with black pants and a black coat with a hood that hang uselessly down her shoulder. Blood was dripping down from her coat and pants. Although the color of the blood wasn't visible due to the dark clothing she was wearing. It was glaringly obvious that the girl was bathing with her victims' blood. She was the perfect image of a ruthless and emotionless killer._

 _The man trembled in fear as he stared at his soon to be murderer, despite accepting his fate already; he wouldn't die without a fight._

 _In a desperate move not to die in vain, the man pulled his sword up in a threatening manner and charge with intention to kill the small girl. With a despairing battle cry he charged and thrust his sword forward aiming at the girl's heart._

 _The eyes of the man filled with desperation stared unblinkingly at the after image of the body that he tried to stab._

 _The key word was '_ tried'.

 _The man didn't even realized when the figure moved to sidetrack his poor attempt of an attack until his head rolled out of his neck and fell uselessly on the ground, blood immediately leaking out furiously from the severed head and the girl stared blankly at the eyes of the man as the glow of life slowly fade away from it._

* * *

The person whom I become was something I am redeeming now, or hoped to redeem.

 _"_ _If you want to be redeemed of your sins, then be a Protector."_

 _"_ _Will that…be enough?"_

 _"_ _Serve with your life."_

And that was when my destiny changed.

I became a _'Protector'._

* * *

Keiko watched as the boys together with Master Genkai were engrossed on another serious meeting. She sighed as she couldn't help but feel worthless. Every time something like this happened, Keiko couldn't help but wish that she could do something to help the group instead of just watching Yusuke fight his battles and instead of being always protected.

She felt helpless and she hated it.

She couldn't believe that she was saying this but, she hated being normal. Since she was the only normal in the group, even Shizuru had a little spiritual awareness.

However, Keiko on the other hand didn't have a single drop of spiritual awareness in her body and the only reason that she was allowed to be in the group was because of her relationship with Yusuke. She wished that she was not useless at all. She wished that she had the power to help and to protect Yusuke and the others not the other way around. She was tired of being normal.

Later on, Keiko will realized that she should really listened to the saying.. _"Be careful on what you wish for."_

* * *

"It had been a week since you landed in our world and the girl still didn't gain consciousness. Sometimes I thought that she does it to mock us."

Genkai deadpanned as she stared at the unconscious form of the girl named Sayuri.

Yue and Ayumi nodded silently in agreement towards the old woman, also staring with contemplative eyes at Sayuri.

"We are running out of time. We don't know when a portal will appear again to abduct someone from our world or if the next portal to open is a massive attack from monsters with tremendous power. Damn it!"

Yusuke punched the wooden floor in frustration. His hand was trembling in suppressed rage.

"Did you try to wake her up?"

Kurama inquired Ayumi. He went home for three days to make an excuse for his much longer absence towards his human family and expected for the unconscious female to be awake when he returned, but it turns out he thought wrong. Koenma however, was not yet back, he was in Reikai, furiously scanning all his documents and working all his ogres nonstop to look for information regarding what was happening.

Ayumi nodded her head as answer to Kurama's inquiry.

"We tried shaking her but there was no response. Yusuke and Kuwabara were even desperate enough to grab her shirt and shook her violently, shouting at her face to wake up but she didn't even stir, not even a single twitch. It was like we were just shouting at a corpse."

"Maybe if I attack her in her sleep she'll wake up."

Hiei monotonously suggested and Yusuke stared at him in quiet contemplation. Keiko looked at the two, a little bit horrified.

"Are you seriously thinking of attacking a defenseless person?"

She asked in disbelief.

"What, do you have any other ideas?"

Yusuke grumpily complained.

"You guys are sadists."

Botan mumbled but her attention was caught when Yue suddenly stood up and went towards the unconscious girl, everyone watched his moving form curiously as he lifted his right foot, looking like he was about to kick the sleeping girl to hopefully wake her up, and he was intended to do just that.

When Ayumi noticed this however, she immediately grabbed her brother's shirt at the back and promptly pulled it to stop his attempt.

"Oni-chan what are you doing! You can't kick an unconscious person!"

Ayumi shrieked at her brother as she straggled to pull him away from the sleeping girl while her brother fought off, still attempting to kick the defenseless girl.

"Let me go Ayumi! I am waking up this sleeping beauty now! It is already past her bedtime!"

Yue protested as he struggled with his sister's tight hold.

"No!"

Ayumi defiantly shouted.

The group stared at them, each of them with comical expressions of disbeliefs and deadpans.

"Well, I guess he has the same idea."

Yusuke slowly said causing the girls to glare at him and he looked at them with a _'What?'_ expression, shrugging his shoulder.

Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something but whatever he was about to say didn't leave his mouth because the ground suddenly shook making Yue stumbled back on Ayumi and the two fell down ungracefully on the wooden floor with a surprised _'Ahh!'_.

"W-what's happening!"

Kuwabara shrieked as he ducked down to the floor shielding Yukina down with his muscular and much larger body. Yusuke hugged Keiko to his chest protectively as the earth kept on shaking, everyone looked for something to grab on, There were a few grunts and groans when the earthquake died down and they suddenly heard a wheezing sound outside.

"What was that!"

Yusuke and the other men ran outside the temple closely followed by the girls and they all abruptly stopped on the front porch of the temple looking with widen eyes at a massive portal in front of them.

"You've gotta be kiddin me."

Yusuke mumbled incredulously as he stared at the expanding black hole up the sky.

Yue stared with horrified expression at the black hole sticking like a sore eyes amidst the blue color of the sky, his knees weakened and he stumbled on the temple's floor as his body shook in fright. Flashbacks of a much larger portal that brought his world's distraction kept on running in his mind, rendering him immobile. Ayumi followed him to the floor with a frightened cry, obviously having traumatic flashback of her own.

 _"_ _It's happening again!"_

Ayumi shrieked, quivering helplessly. She grabbed a fistful of her grayish white hair as she prayed for all heavens to wake her up from this nightmare.

Yusuke, in a desperate move aimed his finger at the portal, pointing finger glowing with power as his spirit energy expanded. He immediately shot his spirit gun when he saw the creatures that were slowly emerging from the portal and upon impact with his energy, they all dissolved into nothingness. However, everyone knew that it was not yet over.

 _'_ _No, that was too easy, and the portal was still there.'_

Each of them had the same thoughts running in their heads, eyes not leaving the black hole. All were waiting for something to happen.

However, because all of them were much too focused in the portal ahead of them, they failed to notice another portal appearing at the back of the group until they heard Keiko shrieked.

"Keiko!"

Yusuke screamed, startled by his girlfriend's sudden scream, each people in the group called out towards Keiko desperately but all they could only managed to see was the look in Keiko's frightened face before the small portal vanished into nothingness as if it wasn't even there.

Yusuke ran towards his girlfriend's earlier position and tried to look for something desperately. There was a pounding in his head as demon markings slowly appeared on his body. With an angry snarl he whirled around and ran towards the big portal.

"Hey assholes! Show us your faces and fucking give Keiko back to us!"

His energy was surrounding his body, appearing like a blazing fire all around him, red and blue energies mixing together as his spirit and demon energy went on haywire as Yusuke's body filled with rage and fear for his girlfriend's life. Keiko _is_ Yusuke's everything and he will die until he finally had her back in his arms. His mind was in panic.

 _"_ _Yusuke!"_

His former team came running towards him, each of them ready to fight with Yusuke. No one gets to harm any person inside their group. Every demon in existence knew this fact since after the first demon tournament. They knew that no mercy will be given to them if they went and touched even just one person inside the protection of the Lord of Tourin, Gandara's second in command and Alaric's second in command. However, the former spirit detectives knew that they weren't even dealing with demons. They didn't even know who were they dealing with, and each of them felt the helpless desperation of knowing nothing yet one of their own were kidnapped under their presence.

Before they could do anything though, there was another shriek of frightened surprise coming from not only one person from the remaining people behind the former spirit detectives, the four men whirled back to look at the temple's porch, however before they could shout the names of their friends and love ones left on the porch, a scream of surprise tore through their own throats as they were also suddenly sucked inside the massive portal together with the others. There was a flash of black and the portal vanished into nothingness from the human world towards another world.

* * *

On another dimension, a portal flashed into existence throwing out eleven bodies out of it, landing in a messy pile with different grunts and groans of pain.

"t-that hurts. Oh, wait, I'm not in pain!"

Yukina was disoriented for a bit but her voice increased in volume when she registered no pain at all. She blinked her eyes open and stared at the back of Master Genkai who got Ayumi as a cushion and botan for Ayumi and the course followed and ended up with Kuwabara as the unfortunate person to hold all the weight.

"Guys! G-g-get off me! I...c-cant..b-breath!"

Kuwabara complained with difficulty.

"Don't scream at me Kuwabara! Kurama, You're squishing me!"

Yusuke screamed as he struggled to free himself.

"I apologize Yusuke, however, I couldn't move myself either."

Kurama replied with an obvious strain in his voice.

"Fox! Watch who you are elbowing!"

Hiei snarled angrily, as groans of complains were thrown all around. One old lady couldn't handle the weight on her old back bone already.

"Yukina, can you jump down?"

Genkai asked Yukina with a patient of a saint.

"Y-yes Master Genkai."

Yukina stuttered as she wobbly jumped down, gracefully followed by Genkai, the old woman then helped the shaky Ayumi down Shizuru's back and the latter followed, straitening her clothes and brushing her brunette hair aside with a sigh.

"Oni-chan?"

Ayumi asked the unmoving form of her brother. Without a word, Yue left the back of the poor ferry girl and helped her down afterwards. Botan had a disoriented look in her face and clearly couldn't manage to move out from the pile on her own.

Yukina, Genkai, Ayumi, Shizuru and Yue stared at the pile of people left and sweatdropped when they saw the next person to _supposedly_ move away from the pile of groaning people.

"What's taking so long!"

Kuwabara complained.

"Don't fucking ask me! Who is the fucking idiot who has the audacity of resting on my back and I will kill you if you don't move away!"

Hiei snarled threateningly, expecting for the person to move away from him. Unfortunately he was only answered by a soft snore.

Hiei's eyes twitched when he realized the person who had the guts on _sleeping_ on his back.

"Somebody remove this idiotic woman or I'll kill her this instance!"

Hiei hissed through gritted teeth.

"What?"

Kuwabara asked in confusion and he, Yusuke and Kurama looked up in attempt to find out who was the _fearless_ person

who were sleeping on Hiei's back and barely saw the sleeping woman on Hiei's back, futon, pillow and blanket with her.

"The fuck!"

Yusuke exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"That woman is with us!?"

No one answered Yusuke, instead, Ayumi, Yukina and Yue moved towards the pile to try and extract the slumbering Sayuri from Hiei's back before the fire demon make true to his words and kill the unconscious and _defenseless_ female.

The scene was a bit comical since the three people who were trying to extract the female from the fire demon were pretty much _'little'._

Sweatdropped appeared from Shizuru, Botan and Genkai's head as they looked at the scene unfold. However the three still managed to successfully extract the sleeping girl from Hiei's back and the fire demon immediately leapt away from Kurama, quickly grabbing the hilt of his Katana, snarling threateningly towards the unconscious Sayuri.

Kurama managed to grab unto Hiei's forearm as soon as the fire demon lifted a foot in an attempt to advance towards the defenseless woman carefully being laid by far corner of the room.

"Now now Hiei, we don't need violence at this instance. Look."

Kurama gestured using his head towards Hiei's back and the fire demon whirled around and stared at a thick wall of black glass.

"Where the heck are we?"

Yusuke complained, apparently on his feet now.

Kuwabara who was nursing his aching back with the help of her girlfriend Yukina, roamed his eyes towards the small room that they landed in.

"Beats me, everything is white, the walls and ceiling except for the ground and that black glass."

Kuwabara stated after observing the whole room.

"W-what are they going to do with us?"

Botan frighteningly said, looking cautiously around her as if someone would suddenly appear to get her away from the group anytime at an unknown direction.

"Where's Keiko!"

Yusuke suddenly asked, eyes wide with sudden realization. Everyone was here, so Keiko supposed to be with them too. even the sleeping woman inside the temple was here!

He looked around, staring at each person inside the small room but there was no sign of his girlfriend.

With an angry snarl on his lips, Yusuke ran towards the black glass and punched it with as much force as he could muster.

"Where is Keiko! Give her back to us!"

The former spirit detective shouted in desperation as he continuously punched the glass wall but it wouldn't break.

For a moment, nothing happened at all, and then suddenly, the glass shone once and slowly, the color black in the glass moved from below, steadily moving up like a window being opened.

When the color black in the glass completely cleared and nothing but a transparent glass was left though, the group stared in disbelief at the scene that greeted them.

"Y-you've got to be shittin me."

Yusuke unconsciously mumbled as he looked at the arena in front of them with widen eyes. Brown irises were shaking a bit incredulously.

The place was a big dome and monsters of different species were insanely cheering with a crazy haze on their eyes. It was clear that these monsters weren't only demons. There were demons among the crowd of spectators still; however there were also monsters from different dimensions. They were easily recognizable because of their auras and different features.

Around the arena, right below the bleachers of the insane creatures were rooms with walls made of glass just like theirs and people were also inside of it. However, unlike them, the prisoners didn't look sane at all.

"What the fucking hell is going on!"

Yusuke angrily asked no one in particular.

Kurama looked around with calculating eyes and Hiei doing the same with rage written all over him.

Ayumi, Yukina and Botan huddled behind Shizuru in fright as they looked at their surroundings.

Then a voice suddenly boomed from the big speakers at each corner of the dome.

"Welcome to the dome of death! Each chosen fighters from each teams are going to fight in the middle until one dies. If one refused to kill, then one of your teammates will die in your place, and each of you needs to fight, the names of the fighter will be randomly pick and will appear on screen"

A big screen slowly moved down for all to see. When the screen opened though. There were pictures with names on it and a _'Vs'_ separating the names of each team. So if a fighter were chosen. their names will appeared together with their intended opponent. _(ex: Yusuke Vs Kuro)_

"However, if one had already fought thrice, someone can volunteer to fight on their place, but that was only allowed thrice. After someone volunteered to fight for a specific fighter three times then the fighter needs to fight three times again before anyone can volunteer to fight for their place again. You will fight until only group left, then maybe, you all will be qualified to be given a power you have never experienced before. However, If someone refused to fight though, the person will be taken hostage and be tortured in front of all the audience like this girl. "

Before anyone from the group could speak, a glass on the upper middle wall shone and the black slowly lifted and behold. Keiko's battered and bloodied body hung uselessly on a circular object of some sort. Her arms and legs were both locked by a chain connected to a machine behind her. Her clothes were torn and disheveled. Blood covered her whole and her eyes were vacant and lifeless.

"Kei…ko.."

Yusuke weakly mumbled, eyes were wide in disbelief and his body was shaking with mixed emotions. The girls cried as they hugged each other, and the males were trembling in anger, disbelief and helplessness. It wasn't even an hour since Keiko was taken and they followed suite immediately but Keiko was already tortured. The only indication that the girl was still alive was the subtle but steady rise and fall of her chest.

The five males looked at each glass cages of their soon to be opponents and desperation filled their resolves to fight and kill their opponents or to be killed. They didn't give a shit on the offered power. They just wanted to get out of here alive. However, every one of them couldn't help but question; _will all of them survive this?_ How about the none fighters on their groups? Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, Ayumi and the unconscious Sayuri.

 _'_ _How are they going to make it out of here alive?'_

*END OF CHAPTER THREE*

Don't forget to leave your reviews ^_^


	5. Chapter 4: A Fight to Death

**Chapter 4: A fight to death**

 _"It's the first time we're doing this experiment to a pure human without spiritual energy or any kind of energy."_

 _"Well, all died, even demons didn't survive the onslaught of power going inside their system."_

 _"She got none. So it might work."_

 _"If she succeeded, then she will be one powerful weapon."_

 _"She will be the most powerful that we might be able to create so far."_

 _"hehehe this will be exciting."_

* * *

 _When Keiko got kidnapped and was sucked inside the portal. She immediately lost consciousness because of shock and fear. She thought she was dead for sure. However, she thought wrong._

* * *

 _Before Keiko could register that she was finally awake and alive. A scream tore deep inside her throat as her body was startled into consciousness by the onslaught of energy and a tremendous amount of '_ pain' _coursing through her veins. It was nothing she had ever experienced before. It was as if something powerful was forcefully swimming and struggling inside her and wrecking havoc in her every nerves. She didn't even realize she was screaming, all she could register in her braqin was_ 'pain pain pain pain!' _her mind and body couldn't take too much pain that Keiko lost consciousness after a minute of tremendous pain._

 _Hours, days, weeks and months passed by, Keiko didn't recall at all. However, she knew that she had been here for so long already. So long that her limbs were numb due to all the pain coursing through her body. She fell unconscious countless of times and had been woken up rudely by another onslaught of pain coursing through her body._

 _She lost counts on how many times it happened._

 _It felt like every nerve inside of her had been bitten by small insects or she was being pierced repeatedly by thousands of needles. She couldn't recall the days that she wasn't in pain. She felt like she was tortured for eternity. She actually didn't want to wake up at all. She just wanted to die already. Why couldn't she just die? Why was she still breathing?_

 _Keiko was never been in so much pain before in her life. She was always been protected by Yusuke. She hadn't even experience being beaten by anyone before. So the pain was twice painful for her. Her body felt too abused. It was so unbearable. Not a single part of her weren't aching and pulsing in pain. She felt the energies that were torturing her insides fighting for dominance. Wanting to spread out of her and break through._

 _Blood suddenly sizzled out of her right arm, spattering crimson liquid on the wall, then another on her leg, her neck, left arm, left leg, cheeks, ribs and all over her body. Blood spurted out of her like small fountains and splattered on the floor and walls making Keiko shrieked out in utter pain causing her throat to grow hoarse, however she just couldn't stop screaming, and the pain was too much for her as if she was being split in half. Every part of her skin felt like being ripped out of her without mercy and the blood coursing through her body was boiling and fighting its way out._

 _Keiko passed out from pain again._

 _When she regained her consciousness back, her eyes clashed with brown helpless irises, and she couldn't believe what or_ who _she was seeing. Were her eyes deceiving her again? Was she hallucinating again? She hallucinated about him a thousand of times that she couldn't believe what she was seeing now. However, even if this was only hallucination she wouldn't take this for granted._

 _"Y- Yus…k…ke.."_

 _A hoarse mumbled came out of her throat. 'Was that her voice? It didn't sound like hers at all.' She blinked her eyes a couple of times and her mind registered the unbearable pain all over her body._

 _Then, this was reality again._

 _If this was reality then...she tried to blink her blurry eyes once more and saw the other members of their extraordinary group locked up inside a glass of some sort._

 _Her voice caught in her throat and she felt the blinding pain taking her to unconsciousness again. She fought hard before the darkness consumes her for the nth time._

 _She tried to put aside the pain with difficulty, trying her hardest to focus her sight towards Yusuke's silhouette._

 _'Yusuke is here? NO! They will hurt him too! And the others as well!'_

 _She tried to twitch her fingers, however, more pain shot through her body feeling like being electrocuted over and over again._

 _She was slowly losing consciousness again no matter how hard she fought over it. She didn't even have time to comprehend where she was as darkness slowly clouded her sight._

 _Her lost thought was Yusuke's name before she was completely swallowed by darkness._

* * *

There was a sound of flesh being pierced and blood splattered messily on the ground. A scream tore throughout the dome, echoing and bouncing around. The lifeless body fell uselessly on the ground before the head was crashed brutally by a foot with sharp talons. The skin was green and appeared to be as hard as steel as it continuously stomped on the dead body making blood splattered everywhere.

The bowels of the unfortunate loser of the second match was being clawed at by his lizard like opponent and the stench of blood covered the whole arena as the crowd cheered loudly screaming for more blood.

Yusuke stared in disgust at the scene before his eyes went to the limped body of his girlfriend.

 _'Keiko'_

He couldn't help but felt enrage again as he looked at the battered body of the person he loved the most. His fist curled and tightened as he clenched it tightly. His fist was shaking in suppressed rage. He wanted to go there! He wanted to rescue her! But he couldn't do anything but to stare at her helplessly here. Trapped inside this goddamn glass room! He was so pathetic. He even called himself one of the most powerful demons in Makai, and yet, he couldn't get out of this stupid glass. He tried punching it so hard. He was even using his spirit and demon energy already and at some point he was tempted to blast the fucking glass with his spirit gun just to be done with it. He was stopped by his comrades though. Saying that it was possible for the glass wall to just reflect the blast back to them and all of them will end up suffering from injuries inflected by his own energy.

They still needed to fight for their lives. They didn't need to inflict unnecessary injuries on themselves. So Yusuke complied with a heavy heart. He couldn't even endure to look at Keiko's body without feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He felt suffocated. Like he was trapped and couldn't breathe at all. It took a lot of self control for him just to not unleash his suppressed energy here.

Still, that didn't stop him from falling on his knees helplessly, crying out in utter pain. He didn't just cry quietly. He screamed in agony and wailed to his heart's content, although that didn't even ease the pain at all.

For each second passing by, he felt like he was being choked and he just wanted to ran towards Keiko and hug her. Beg her to convince him that everything was a false nightmare. she was always his pillar even though he didn't say it out loud. He appeared to be the strongest between the two of them, but that was not the truth. Yusuke was always hanging unto Keiko's light. He was the constant guide in his life and he was the main source of strength for him, but looking at her now…

He couldn't bear to look at her at all.

He felt like dying over and over again as his eyes saw every bruise, cuts and wounds in her body, and how her blood dripped on the floor as if mocking him for his inability to protect her and keep her safe.

and the worst of them all were her eyes. Her once beautiful and filled with light brown eyes were lifeless, as if she already stopped hanging for life and just surrendered herself to death, as if she was only waiting for the comfort of death for her to be taken away from all the pain.

Oh how he wished that he could just endure all the pain for her. He will do anything to switch place with her.

Still, he just fucking couldn't do anything!

What good was his power if he couldn't save her at all! Why was he even strong if he couldn't remove all her pain!?

Yusuke didn't feel so powerless in his life as much as now. He felt useless. All because he fucking failed in protecting her!

Yusuke grimaced as he felt the need to claw on his chest, feeling something twisting painfully inside it.

He stared longingly at Keiko's almost lifeless body and stilled his resolve. He will rescue her after he made sure that everyone in this godforsaken place died mercilessly in his hands (except for their group of course) and everyone who inflicted pain on her person would pay dearly.

He glanced away from his girlfriends wounded form and looked at the people in their group.

Yukina covered her mouth and tightly closed her eyes as she was being hugged by Kuwabara and the latter got a look of disbelief as he witnessed the brutality unfold in his very eyes. Because of that, Yusuke was reminded of their current situation.

"This was even more brutal than the Dark Tournament."

Hiei said monotonously. Eyes were never wavering from the scene in front of him. His face was devoid of any emotions and the only thing that indicated his discomfort by the gruesome sight was the way his fingers tightened over his crossed arms.

The sight was too brutal even to the usually apathetic fire demon. He glanced sideways at his sister and there was a slight down turn on the corner of his lips. He didn't like seeing any of this at all, especially being unfolded in front of his sister.

She had enough traumatic stress and nightmares from her previous captivity in the past for this to add on top of those things already. He fought back a snarl as the thought of his sister's innocent hands tainted in blood and he felt rage engulfed his body. If he had his way, he would willingly volunteer for the fights of his twin sister, but the possibility of another portal sucking his sister away to be tortured like the detective's woman deterred him.

He just wanted to blast everything away in this good for nothing place, and he vowed that once his name was chosen to fight, he would make sure that his Dragon of the darkness flame would do the deed and slaughter everyone in this pathetic place except for their group.

Hiei's murderous plots were interrupted by the ferry girl's muffled cry and Hiei couldn't help but stared at the none fighters on their group.

Botan muffled her cries as she grabbed on Shizuru's arm, she couldn't take the scene at all. Even Genkai had grimace at the sight. Hiei grunted quietly as he couldn't agree more with their sentiments. He wants nothing more but for them to return back to the old woman's temple, however this was one of the frustrating moments where his powers alone weren't enough for his desire to happen.

"At least none of our names appeared on the screen yet and we can observe how the fights go on here."

Kuwabara said, trying to at least lighten up the group.

"I just hope that it was not yet our turn for awhile so we can observe more."

Yue added, as he stared at the robotic machine that cleaned out the disfigured body on the arena's stage. It was the second time around that he was seeing that robot, the first time it appeared he almost throw up in disgust.

"Agreed."

Kurama said without looking away from the monitor, his anxiety was pretty much apparent.

"The next fighters for the third match are being chosen."

Kurama informed the others and all eyes went on the screen, waiting with bated breath for the names of the next fighters to be chosen and praying relentlessly for their names not to appear. However, when the screen finally chooses the fighters, the group was stunned in to silence; they stared incredulously on the chosen names on the screen.

"Miroku Vs Ami, Sousuke and Ron?"

Yusuke mumbled in disbelief, eyes staring unblinkingly at the screen as if willing it to arrange or something.

"One versus three fighters! That's unfair!"

Kuwabara shouted in complain. The girls were too frightened to say anything, only managing to let out a few whimpers from Yukina, Botan and Ayumi.

"Oaf, you should have realized that this place didn't know the word _'fair'_ it only seeks out blood, and we're being treated like guinea pigs for them to experiment on."

Hiei snarled as he looked towards the fighters standing on the stage. When the buzzer for start was heard over the speaker, the three fighters lunged for their only opponent and blood splattered everywhere.

"I can't look anymore!"

Yukina cried, turning her tears into hiruseki stones and a clicked and clanged sounded as it fell on the ground. Genkai swept the precious stones from the floor and gave it to Kuwabara who accepted it silently from the old psychic and put it inside his pocket.

Hiei tightened his clenched fist in agitation. He didn't like it when his sister cries.

"We need to think of something for the non fighters of the group. We assumed that it will always be a one on one battle and that is a problem on itself and now we didn't even know how many opponents we will be matched on."

Genkai rasped as she looked at all the fighters in the group.

"Yukina, Botan, Ayumi and Shizuru were the non fighters."

Kurama said, eyes glancing at the sleeping figure on the far corner of the room.

"and we didn't even know what are we going to do once the screen flashed the name of the unconscious person in our group."

Everyone's eyes went to the sleeping female and they sighed.

"Hn, why not just leave her sleeping body in the middle of the stage. I bet those monsters didn't care whether she is having her beauty sleep or not. Maybe she'll wake up from dream land once attacked."

Everyone sweatdropped as they all stared at the fire demon who spoke. Kurama immediately jumped and diverted everyone's attention away from Hiei's quite merciless comment.

"Putting aside Hiei's remarkable suggestion, we should focus on the _conscious_ non fighters for now."

Kurama said in a placating manner as he stressed the word _conscious_ in his sentence.

"I'm not for surprise attacks however, if I'm ready and expected to be attack I can do something, but it was a bit risky. As a medic, there are advantages in battles especially if we managed to successfully make it close to our opponents. We know every nerve endings to press to make an easy kill. However, I only did it twice in my life. I'm not one for fighting."

Everyone stared at Ayumi as she spoke, and Genkai nodded at some of her points.

"Then we should pin point all the deadly nerves located in the body. However, if your opponent is someone who has a skin as hard as steel, then that would be a problem."

Ayumi grimly nodded at the old lady's input. It was a problem after all, not all the fighters whom they were going to face had a human like appearance.

"Hmm, why not attack from the inside."

Yusuke suggested, looking thoughtful and Genkai looked at him with raised eyebrow as if prompting him to elaborate, and so the former spirit detective continued explaining.

"I remembered my fight with Gouki many years ago back when I was first starting as a Spirit detective. I was weak back then and Gouki's body was too hard for my spirit gun to penetrate so I stuck a big brunch of tree on his mouth to keep it wide open and shot my spirit gun straight to his mouth. It killed him immediately."

"Oh! That's how you killed him."

Kurama said in amusement as he recalled his first meeting with the former spirit detective.

"Well yeah, I was full of luck back then."

Yusuke replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

That gain a few snickers from the group before they got serious again.

"Anyways we needed a plan for the non fighters. We can hope that they will be matched with weaker opponents but we can't rely on sheer luck."

Genkai said and the rest quietly agreed.

"Hmm, why not instruct them telepathically?"

Ayumi suggested and everyone perked up.

"You're right. It is manageable. After all, we have two telepaths in the group."

Kurama said, a bit relieved.

"That's a good idea; we can tell them what to do and try to help them. All the non fighters need to do is to stay out of harm's way while the rest of us formulate a plan for them to win."

Genkai said, nodding in agreement. Kuwabara opened his mouth to put his own input when their attention was suddenly brought by a much louder uproar from the cheering audience outside the glass. The group stared at the commotion outside and was immediately filled with darkened aura.

It looked like the third fight was already over without them realizing it, too focused on their own discussions and now, the fourth fight was about to start.

However, what caused the uproar was because of the person who was about to fight five opponents in a single battle.

Standing in the ring was an eight year old looking child, staring emotionlessly at his five opponents.

"He looked so young. About eight."

Shizuru commented, a saddened voice was not unheard by the group.

"and he is only human."

Botan added as she tried to feel for the boy's aura and found no demonic energy at all.

The buzzer for the starting signal echoed through the speakers and the five fighters lunged towards the child. They surrounded the kid and Yusuke's group watched with bated breath as the fight unfolds.

Before any of the fighters went near the child though, Ayumi and Yue suddenly perked up as they noticed something.

"Oni-chan, that…kid."

Ayumi wavered and she couldn't really say what she just realized. She didn't want to believe it yet.

She stared with unwavering eyes at the child and Yusuke looked at two siblings questioningly however the rest of them were brought back to the fight as all five fighters launched a combine attack towards the kid.

The monster like of the five readied his sharp claws as he ran towards the child, however as everyone expected for the child to be shredded into pieces, they were surprised when the boy suddenly disappeared and the monster like creature stumbled head first on the ground and the boy reappeared not far from the fallen body. The boy moved too fast for all of his opponents to see, and it actually startled the spirit detective's group for a bit, staring disbelievingly at the child-like face of the boy. Before the group could comprehend much however, they saw the boy threw a small dagger to the fallen ogre and it embedded its target, effectively killing it.

The boy moved so fast and whirled around towards his next opponent. A woman fighter who had a human-like appearance readied an orange energy on her right hand and was about to slam it on the boy's body, but the boy disappeared again only to immediately materialized above his attacker and instantly slammed the heel of his right foot on the back of the head of the female fighter. Yue and Ayumi's eyes widen when they saw the attack, their eyes looked on disbelief as the female fighter coughed blood and crashed roughly on the floor of the arena. The woman went unconscious. The head cracking was easily heard as the boy landed softly on the ground and without pausing, he slammed his elbow on the incoming opponent, whirling around, he jumped and swung his arm towards the neck of the man he just elbowed.

And it happened too fast for the group to comprehend, but suddenly, the head of that man rolled on the ground as blood burst out from the neck and the standing body without head fell lifeless on the ground. The boy's remaining three opponents hesitated and looked on incredulously at the headless body. The child landed crouching on the floor.

Ayumi and Yue looked at the scene, stupefied out of their minds.

"H-he…He used _Nen_!"

Ayumi cried out, eyes never leaving the child's slowly strengthening posture as he looked at his remaining opponents with expressionless eyes. Yusuke and the others stared questioningly at the two siblings, waiting for them to explain.

"It's the energy we used in our world. People who are gifted are taught to use _Nen_ energy _._ It is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy known as aura. Because one can craft a great variety of para-psychological abilities through _Nen_ , it is considered a dangerous power that is kept hidden from the public at large to maintain balance in society. So it was legally only taught to the people who passed the hunter examination. However, there are people outside of the hunter's committee who teaches _Nen_ illegally that was why there are criminals who can use _Nen_ and those people are being hunted by the hunter society. I as a black list hunter belonged to that group, and as I said, _Nen_ is extremely dangerous to be taught just by anybody and the thought of a child knowing how to use it. I don't know how he grows up but considering that he is here now…"

Yue trailed off as his unblinking eyes looked at the child in complete bafflement. The group returned their eyes towards the fight and saw the child flashed out view for a brief seconds before appearing in front his fourth opponent. His fist was coated with _Nen_ energy and he slammed it on the man's stomach, as if in slow motion, the group watched as the fist got a few inches near the man's stomach and before it really made contact, the man's bowel's exploded everywhere. Kuwabara and Yusuke's jaw dropped as they stared at the mess that the seemed _harmless_ child had caused.

" _Nen_ is a very powerful energy, and a body that wasn't protected by _Nen_ will immediately shatter before having a direct skin to skin contact. Just the _Nen's_ aura can overwhelm a non- _Nen_ user. And it's glaringly obvious that none of his opponents are _Nen_ users that's why they were easily killed."

Yue gravelly stated. He was answered by stun silence. Before the group could recover though, the child launched his final attack towards his last opponent who was smart enough to try and ran for his life, however, he didn't make it too far as the boy kicked him on the back of his neck, of course that kick was coated with _Nen_ energy again, making his opponent's head flew away from the body to smack directly on the wall that caused the head to be smashed hard on it as a few flesh splattered from different directions. The audience roared so loudly that the dome seemed to shake for a bit.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and the others were so flabbergasted to say anything yet. They couldn't believe their eyes. They were fighting their own different battles all their lives; however, they never saw such brutality on a child no less. The former spirit detectives were fighters on their own, but still, they couldn't seem to stomach the gruesome battle they just witnessed, especially to a human child as young as him.

Reality hit them hard on their stomachs. That child wasn't obviously trying at all. They didn't know what that child could really do, and what if they face him in battle, or someone like him. They would be killed in an instant, not even realizing when.

"H-how are we going to counter someone like him. We didn't know how to use _Nen._ "

Kuwabara gritted out. His eyes were filled with suppressed fear, not much for his life, but for the people with him, especially Yukina.

Unconsciously, his hand tightened around her and he couldn't stop the nervous pounding inside his chest.

"The only thing to do for us to stand a chance on a _Nen_ user is for us all to learn _Nen."_

Yue said firmly and all of them looked at him.

"But how!?"

Yusuke asked in frustration.

"It wouldn't be simple, but I can open the links and nerves on your body and use my _Nen_ to transfer the ability to you, however you need to make the transferred _Nen_ into your own energy, because if you don't, the _Nen_ will immediately leak out of your body, fighting its way out and your body will shatter and you will die. There is a process to start using _Nen_ but in our situation now, we didn't have the luxury of time, so we need to skip a lot of things."

Yue explained to the group and all of them nodded.

"To the non fighters, this will be good news for you. If you know _Nen,_ then anything can be a weapon, it was only a matter of concentration and control, and you needed this the most."

Yue added, staring at the non fighters except for Ayumi because she already knew _Nen_.

The others nodded at Yue in permission, Yukina and Botan reluctantly agreed, they were both afraid, but if they wanted to live, then they didn't have much choice.

They were about to discuss more of the procedure however, Yusuke interrupted them.

"Guys.."

"What is it Yusuke, in case you didn't know. We want to know about the procedure-"

"I hate to interrupt however, umm, don't look now….but-look now."

Yusuke was stuttering in disbelief and incredulity. His eyes were too focused on the screen, and a stunned silence reigned over the group as they looked at the screen.

All of them stared at the screen with downing horror and they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Fuck!"

Hiei screamed punching the floor in rage as he glared hatefully at the screen, willing it to combust in his raging Ruby eyes.

However, the screen stayed the same as if mocking them.

 _Kimomaru Vs Yukina_

Was the name glaringly written over the screen complete with the ice maiden's innocent face.

*END OF CHAPTER FOUR*

REVIEW! Please don't kill me _


	6. Chapter 5: Battle of Survival

**Chapter 5: Battle of Survival**

Hiei stared in horror at the screen in front of him. His mouth went slack as he stared and stared unblinkingly at the name and face of his twin sister plastered innocently on the big screen as if taunting him. He felt his demon heart stopped beating for a second before resuming in a frantic phase. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was deaf from everything that was happening around him. He knew everyone was panicking, however he could careless at what they were saying right now, his mind was still in denial, he couldn't grasp the thought that it was really his sister's turn to fight. It was Yukina's turn to fight.

Yukina was chosen to fight a death match.

 _Yukina?_

 _Their innocent ice maiden, Yukina_ who never lifted a finger to harm anyone?

Yukina, who cried helplessly because birds were killed on her stead?

The same Yukina who were smothered by love, affection and protection by their group.

 _They fucking had the rights to panic and be worried!_

They should be protecting her as they fight for her stead! She should only been standing in the sideline cheering quietly for them.

 _She was not a fucking fighter!_

Thoughts with the same line as Hiei's were running wild inside the other's heads. They honestly didn't know how to protect Yukina now, especially the male fighters. They wanted her to stay pure and innocent, hands clean from blood. Yukina was (is) a healer! Not someone who can lay a finger to any living things. They rather they kill than let Yukina fight someone, even just by self defense. Yes, Yukina was the group's little baby.

Their panics were startled though, they weren't able to completely process anything that happened before a portal appeared behind Yukina, Hiei felt it exactly as it materialized from out of nowhere, but he only managed to scream his sister's name in a desperate attempt to warn her.

 _"Yukina!"_

Hiei's voice rung throughout the small room and was answered by Yukina's startled shriek as the ice maiden disappeared inside another small portal.

"What the fuck!"

Yusuke cursed loudly and Kuwabara was in a panic haze. Everything was in chaos, panicking over Yukina's well being. They all wanted to protest, the fighters wanted to take her place instead, but they couldn't even do anything because the ice maiden were taken again by a small portal.

The loud uproar from outside of the glass caught their attention and they all whirled around to see Yukina standing in the right corner of the arena, just near their glass room.

"Yukina!"

Hiei frantically punched the glass wall followed by Kuwabara whom with a desperate scream managed to let his dimensional spirit sword to come out.

"Kuwabara's Dimensional Sword! Maybe it can penetrate the glass!"

Kurama urgently said before Yusuke and Hiei reluctantly gave Kuwabara space for him to try and break the glass. Hiei didn't say anything; he just gritted his teeth and stared desperately at his twin sister who was currently staring at them in fear and a small hope of expectation. Her eyes were begging them to save her.

 _'Damn it!'_

Hiei thought angrily as he shifted his gaze towards the big oaf.

There was a scream from Kuwabara as he slashed the glass wall using his dimensional sword, expecting the glass to finally crack and finally free them to save the shaken ice maiden.

However to everyone's horror, it did nothing to the glass.

The glass remained intact and unharmed.

Kurama was stunned as he stared in disbelief at the still intact glass.

"W-what?"

Kuwabara only managed to say as his eyes stared unblinkingly at the still intact glass wall, shining once as if mocking them in their failed attempt in destroying it.

"I-imposible…Kuwabara's dimensional sword can cut through anything."

Kurama stuttered incredulously. In all his ancient life, he had never encountered something solid that couldn't be damaged by a dimensional weapon, but here he was, staring at the proof of his own denial.

Kuwabara shook in trepidation as his eyes clashed with Yukina's, and the crimson eyes of the woman he love shifted from hopeful to resigned acceptance.

When Yukina saw Kazuma's Dimensional Spirit Sword, she felt hope bubbled in her stomach, thinking that they might be able to save her once they successfully destroy the glass wall, however when she saw that the sword didn't even scratch the glass wall, Yukina resigned to her fate. No one can help her now. It was her again, just like in the past when she was captured.

 _Her life depended on her own hands._

Unlike before though, she was not alone. Kazuma was there to watch her, the man who loved her unconditionally even when she didn't reciprocated his feelings for a long time, and….her twin brother, _Hiei_ who was looking at her in desperation, eyes glaring hatefully, but surely not at her, he was _livid._ Furious that she was put in a situation like this and he couldn't do anything to save her.

 _'Oh onii-chan…You really do care about me don't you?'_

Yukina thought fondly as she stared at his desperate twin.

She knew for a long time that Hiei was her long lost twin. Yukina was not dumb like everyone thought her to be. With all the teasing and staring that the others did whenever she and Hiei were in the same room. Their subtle jokes at Hiei's expense, Yukina took note of all of that. She had her suspicions back in the middle of the Dark Tournament, but she wasn't quite sure back then yet, however, she couldn't deny the feelings she had whenever she laid eyes on the quiet and grumpy fire demon. She felt a connection of some sort towards him perhaps that was what humans called a blood intuition.

They were siblings, who shared the same womb and blood; the same blood of their mother that ran through their blood stream, what she felt wouldn't lie to her.

When Hiei returned from demon world and gave back the _Hiruseki_ stone of her mother that Yukina had given Hiei in a request to search for her long lost brother, Yukina knew for sure that Hiei was (is) her missing twin, and although Hiei refused to tell her for some reason, Yukina accepted that, she respected her brother's wish and she was happy just to know his alive and well even though she wanted to hug him and cried on his shoulder for her to express how much she longed to meet him and touch him.

However, Yukina was content in seeing and knowing her brother even though she needed to put her knowledge into secret. She was afraid that Hiei would stop coming near her if he finds out that she knew, and so she kept her silence.

She acted clueless for her to be able to stay and see her brother no matter how rare it was to see him. She knew that she was one of the main reasons why he visited the Ningekai aside from his unexpected friendship with the former members of the Reikai Tantei, no matter how adamant and vehemently he denied it.

Hiei was someone who had difficulty in expressing his feelings, he was afraid to feel. Afraid to connect with people and scared to admit that he did care.

However, Yukina knew that her brother felt more than he let anyone knew. In his own way, he cared for everyone in the group and respected each individual silently. Hiei was loyal to a fault, even though he acted with too much bravado. He cared more for all of them, especially for her than he let on.

Looking at the eyes of her brother now though, she could say that he completely gave himself away with that look on his face.

 _"Nii-san, you better watch out with that expression, you're clearly shouting out our relation in front of everyone."_

She thought quite amusedly despite her situation.

Yukina couldn't help but closed her eyes and let a smile form on her lips. Her friends' protests suddenly died down as they stared at her smiling face as if she went insane. She stilled herself, straightening her body as she blinked her eyes open.

Hiei was speechless as he stared at the eyes of her sister as it shifted from hopelessness to a quiet determination. He knew at that moment, his sister had decided to face her own battle, to fight for her life.

"No.. _YUKINA!_ "

Was Hiei's final words as Yukina turned her back from the group and faced her opponent head on. Either she dies today, or she kills her opponent. Both options weren't something she preferably liked to do however; she needed to survive this battle, to go back to Kazuma, to her twin brother and her friends.

Back to her current _family._

Yukina strengthened her resolve and stored her emotions deep inside her.

Her crimson eyes once filled with love and compassion turned into a look of indifference. A cold stare took over the once kind hearted ice maiden. She wasn't Hiei twin for nothing; after all, they shared the same eyes.

* * *

The group stared dumbfounded at their once loving ice maiden, watching as her hopeless face turned into a calm demeanor, radiating an aura of cold indifference. The signal for the start of the fight blared from the speakers engulfing their hearts with trepidation.

They dreaded this to happen, however, they knew for a fact that they couldn't escape reality.

This was their reality now.

Botan clasped her hands together, fingers locked tightly as she silently prayed for all the deities out there to guide Yukina and bring her back safely to them. She couldn't help the tears that leaked out of her eyes as she blinked them open.

Botan would watch Yukina's fight even though it pained her to see their loving ice maiden standing there at the middle of the arena, about to fight a battle that she was forced into, while the insane creatures sitting around the stadium cheered merrily for her blood.

Botan knew that it would be her turn soon. Whether she dies or live, she would make Yukina as an inspiration. She would support her with all her might.

 _"Yukina, please be safe."_

Was her silent plea as she let tears to roll down her cheeks.

Shizuru clenched her fist tightly. The palm of her hands was too clammy for her comfort; however, she couldn't hide her own fear.

Fear for the life of her soon to be sister-in-law. _Her little sister not by blood, but still her sister._ She couldn't help but felt useless. She couldn't do anything. She was powerless. Keiko was taken hostage and now, Yukina. She squished the filling of fear for her own life because she knew that it would be her turn soon. She would worry for her life later, for the mean time though..

 _"Yukina…you need to live through this."_

Shizuru's jaw tightened as she felt her hands shook in silent fear for the ice maiden. She wasn't one for showing too much emotions, she usually hide her feelings in a façade of impassiveness. However, this time, she couldn't help but felt like breaking down.

All of their survivals were unpredictable, and the worst thing was to watch here while the people they love fight and couldn't do anything about it.

Shizuru's eyes shifted towards her _not-so-little_ brother. _"Oh Kazuma."_ Her heart ached for her brother as she stared at the horror written all over his face, his anger and feeling of hopelessness, everything was so fucked up.

* * *

Yukina stared impassively at her opponent, silently assessing and gauging his abilities. Her opponent at least looked human, he was so thin though, his height was near Yusuke's and he has a long brown hair that ends on his chin, a one sided bangs was covering his left eye. With a dirty white t-shirt that hang loosely on his thin frame, matching a pair of brown loose pants. Yukina vaguely recalled his name when it was flashed together with hers. _Kimomaru.. that_ was her opponent's name. He looked sick however deadly. It was clear; this one was a heartless killer.

"Kill..Kill..Kill."

At first Yukina didn't hear what he was muttering repeatedly under his breath but as it grow louder, her eyes widen as the man sprung towards her. His goal was to kill her immediately without stalling.

"Yukina get out of the way!"

She heard Kazuma shouted, she could hear her friends panicking as the man ran towards her, hands were glowing and an aura of gold surrounding his fist.

That couldn't land on any part of her body. Yukina knew that for a fact so she immediately ran away as she saw Kimomaru's fist came in contact to the ground that she was standing on a few seconds ago. His fist compacted powerfully on the ground and the floor burst apart leaving a decent hole on the ground.

Kimomaru stared directly at Yukina, eyes filled with bloodlust as he dislodged his buried fist on the small hole his punched had created.

 _'Okay Yukina, think! Think! What will one of the boys do if they were fighting this psycho?'_

Yukina squashed the large amount of fear trickling down her spine; her mind was running wild for a strategy. She might not be for combat, but she has demonic power of her own, and demon blood ran through her veins.

She watched as Kimomaru ran towards her again and Yukina scanned him with an eagle eye for all his movements.

He was careless, the ice maiden deduced; he wasn't thinking for a strategy at all, all he cared about was to kill her. He wasn't running fast either. Her brother could easily kill this man without him even realizing that he was dead.

She could take his carelessness as her advantage. Although his powers were quite stronger than Yukina's, however, it was clear that she had a level head and a sharp mind than him.

She will make this quick, although she wasn't that powerful, she wasn't defenseless. So she stood still and waited for her opponent to come near her. She slightly crouch her knees preparing for the incoming attack.

* * *

Genkai watched as Yukina's first battle started. Her irises were moving shakily, not stirring away from the small body of her ward. Her fist were clenched tightly as she saw Yukina's opponent sprung towards her, hands were glowing with golden aura. She didn't voice it out but she saw Yukina as her child or grandchild just like how she viewed the others. She didn't quite show it but she cared for all the people in this peculiar group like they were hers, even the grumpy fire demon.

However Yukina was a bit different than the others, Yukina lived with Genkai and always with her so she silently took her as her daughter. Genkai was old and she didn't have her own children, but she silently longed to have at least one. The teenagers who kept on disrupting her peaceful temple were like a blessing in disguise to the old woman's solitude from atop the mountain.

Who knew that choosing a dimwit for a successor could bring her a family of some sort no matter how messed up they were. Genkai wouldn't say it to them out loud, but she was thankful that they came into her life and disrupted her peaceful temple, the old woman felt obligated to them even though they weren't really her children, and just like any mothers out there, Genkai couldn't help but feel protective over them, at some point she wanted them to always be safe, however, with the type of people Yusuke and the others were, that was quite impossible, after all they were magnets for trouble.

Yusuke was always the old woman's favorite though she knew that her dimwit could handle his battles just fine. She taught him as such. Yukina on the other hand was innocent from all the fightings that Yusuke and the others were involved, even though Yukina was a demon, she was filled with compassion for others and kind hearted unlike other demons, she was submitted to violence before when she was tortured for her precious tear gems, but Yukina never did anything near violent or contempt to someone even with her past captors. So saying Genkai was worried was a fucking understatement of the year.

Hiei was practically the worst of them all though. He was shaking in so much rage, his jaw was clenched too tightly that it might actually _break_ , and teeth were gritted as he stared powerless as his sister ran away from an incoming attack. Hiei couldn't help but clenched his fist firmly that the veins were bulging visibly on his arms as he saw the attack of his sister's enemy compacted on the floor and burst.

The floor broke into tiny pieces from the sheer power of the punch leaving a small hole where his fist was lodged deeply. Hiei couldn't help the fear that clamped down his heart as he saw the bloodlust reflected from his sister's enemy. Hiei gritted his teeth in aggravation.

"Kimomaru isn't fighting with his head, he was careless. Yukina can use that to her advantage."

Kurama commented, trying his best to act calm although the transparent trepidation in his eyes failed him.

"Yukina is smart, if she observes Kimomaru's careless fighting, she can come up with a strategy to win this fight."

Genkai added as she silently hoped for Yukina's survival.

"Come' on baby! You can do this!"

Kuwabara encouraged, sounding like he was assuring himself instead.

"Damn it! This is so fucked up!"

Yusuke gritted out as he punched the glass wall, fist coated with his demon and spirit energy. The glass didn't even rattle.

"Look, why is she just standing there?! The enemy is charging again!"

Botan's panic voice echoed around them as she pointed at Yukina's small frame and they all watched unblinkingly as Yukina slightly crouched.

Hiei stared at his sister, a bit bewildered at her slight movement.

"She's up to something."

Hiei said with a tinged of trepidation in his voice but a bit of anticipation of what his sister was about to do.

"Looks like it."

Kurama added as he gnawed on his lower lip.

Everyone was on their toes as they waited with bated breath as the crazed Kimomaru charged towards Yukina. His eyes were insane and he looked like he was not thinking at all as he charged forward.

Yukina on the other hand had a determine look in her eyes as she summon her dormant demonic energy that she usually used for healing and would be use as an offensive attack for the first time.

Yukina waited until her opponent was a few feet away from her before she released her demon energy and freeze the whole arena causing Kimomaru to slip on the frozen ground, falling face flat on the floor. Yukina didn't waste any second as she created a small spear of ice, its pointed head was as sharp as Hiei's Katana as Yukina coated it with a large amount of demonic energy.

Yukina let out a scream as she squeezed her eyes shut, thrusting the spear unto the spine of her fallen enemy.

Kimomaru let out a howl of pain and blindly thrust his hand towards Yukina as it glowed a powerful aura of gold.

"Move out of the way!"

Hiei yelled towards his sister, eyes were frantic as he feared for his sister's life.

Yukina immediately jumped just in time however she didn't expect for the glowing aura to shot out from Kimomaru's hand like a spirit gun bullet and was rapidly sprinting towards her.

There was a powerful blast as the golden energy impacted with its target. Smokes filled the whole arena and all the spectators watched with bated breath as the arena slowly cleared.

"Yukina! Where's Yukina!"

Kuwabara frantically shouted as they all looked for a sign of their beloved ice maiden.

"T-there! I can see a silhouette!"

Botan pointed at the only silhouette standing in the arena.

As the smoke finally cleared, they stared with widen eyes at the panting Yukina whose arms were stretched out in front of her as light blue energy protected her small frame.

' _A barrier!'_

Everyone thought in silent relief.

The ice maiden successfully managed to create a shield before the energy blast impacted her body, however, that was not the only thing that she did.

The red glow of Yukina's demonic energy slowly dissipated from her hands.

Ayumi gasped.

"Look!"

She pointed towards the fallen figure of Kimomaru on the frozen floor and Botan squealed in delight as she jumped happily grabbing on Shizuru's arms as she celebrated, happy tears were rolling down her cheeks as relief rushed through her body.

Kuwabara and the others stared with widen eyes at the five shard of ice sticking out on Kimomaru's face like a pin cushion. Both eyes were pierced; a single ice shard was protruding on his nose and two were lodged deeply on his forehead, an arm was outstretched towards Yukina's direction when Kimomaru launched his final attack. His body was clearly on a state of shock, not expecting its sudden death.

The crowd of monsters howled a delighted uproar with the brutal way the fight had ended.

"Yukina…just..won."

Hiei whispered under his breath. He couldn't believe it, nonetheless, it appeared that his sister had won her match and successfully killed her opponent in quite a brutal way. Hiei couldn't be more proud. The fire demon smirked as he stared at his sister. Yukina was definitely a demon that much was for sure.

"I knew you can do it! Way to go my love!"

Kuwabara jumped, punching the air as he cheered for his beloved's victory. Kurama let out a long breath, sighing in relief as the fight went well.

"That's quite unexpected."

Kurama commented with a small smile on his lips.

"Agreed."

Genkai nodded as she silently acquiesced with the plant user, the old woman's shoulder slumped in relief letting out an amused chuckle as she couldn't help but feel proud of Yukina's battle.

"Even though she was afraid, she at least managed to form quite a strategy."

The old woman added and Yusuke let out a relieved laugh.

"It runs in the blood I guess."

He joked as he grinned at the grumpy fire demon. Hiei scoffed rolling his eyes at the former Spirit detective.

"Shut it detective."

Hiei sourly replied however, no one missed how Hiei slouched in relief.

There was an _'eep'_ coming from Yukina that caught the group's attention and they watched as the ice maiden was sucked on another portal again.

"Yukina!"

Kuwabara screamed out, afraid that their enemies would take the ice maiden on some place they didn't know, however it appears that his worries were unneeded for a portal materialized inside their glass room letting out a starled Yukina.

Yukina felt gravity swallowing her down as she let out a yelp of surprise. She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the pain of the impact. However, she didn't feel any pain but a set of muscular arms catching her from thin air.

The ice maiden opened her eyes and stared directly at the set of identical crimson eyes. Of course her brother wouldn't let her fall flat on the ground. No one even saw Hiei move.

"Nice catch Hiei!"

Yusuke cheered, clamping a hand on the fire demon's shoulder.

"I was about to catch her shrimp!"

Kuwabara protested and the fire demon just grunted as he set Yukina on her feet. The big oaf immediately went beside his girlfriend and fussed over her.

"I'm so proud of you baby! You are so awesome!"

"With those moves I bet you can beat Kuwabara."

Yusuke praised as he lightly slapped the ice maiden's shoulder. Of course that didn't seat well with the big oaf and he launched unto Yusuke's bait.

"What did you say Urameshi!"

"I don't want to repeat myself for the deaf."

"Why you!"

And so Kuwabara swung his arm towards Yusuke attempting a headlock which Yusuke anticipated, side stepping Kuwabara's attack and locking the big man into a successful headlock.

"Hah! You think you can beat me!"

"Dimwit, Kuwabara! Stop fooling around, the next fighters will be chosen."

Genaki chastised them a bit harshly as the atmosphere became solemn again. Kuwabara wrapped an arm around Yukina afraid that she would be taken again. The ice maiden herself looked a bit out of it, looking worn out from her battle.

"Rest now my love, at least you've finished your fight."

Kuwabara assured her as Yukina nodded slightly, humming in appreciation.

"Thank you Kazuma."

"No problem!"

He replied with a huge grin.

Everyone fixed their attention towards the screen as the images blurred choosing a fighter to fight next.

The screen went dark for a few seconds before it flashed the next fighters, and the group stared at their next unfortunate non-fighters.

Shizuru let out a resigned sigh as Botan squeaked.

"W-w-what!"

Written on the screen where five names..

 _Logan, Kurei, Rod Vs. Shizuru, Botan._

Yusuke groaned as he face palmed.

"Again, this was so fucked up!"

* * *

Without much warning, a portal appeared behind Botan and Shizuru transporting the two towards the arena.

Botan blinked stupidly as she stared at the craze monsters around her.

"Ah! I'm not ready yet!"

She pathetically cried anime tears as she grabbed unto Shizuru's arm.

"Well, no help in complaining now. We fight or get killed."

Botan audibly gulped as she shakily agreed with Shizuru.

"So umm, do you have any ideas? Because I only have my oar as a weapon."

Botan asked Shizuru as she gnawed on her lower lip.

"The plan is to survive so…RUN BOTAN!"

"Eeeeppp!"

Botan and Shizuru ran on opposite direction as two enemies chased after Botan and one went after Shizuru.

"Waaahh! I don't wanna die yet!"

Botan cried as she summoned her oar immediately flying away using it. She floated atop the arena and watched as the two went to chase Shizuru, one stayed and glared at her direction. That one's name was Rod if Botan recalled correctly. She disregarded him for a minute before focusing on Shizuru. A very bad idea apparently.

"Shizuru do you have anything plan?"

Botan shouted towards Shizuru however her question was answered by a flash of light and she shrieked as she saw a red ball of energy coming her way.

"Aahhh!"

* * *

"Fuck! We didn't even have time to rest!"

Yusuke screamed in frustration as he stared at the running figures of Botan and Shizuru.

"Damn it! Sis might be spiritually aware but she never had a chance to try and materialize her own spirit energy for a weapon or any form of offensive strike."

Kuwabara said worriedly, frantically fretting over his big sis.

He was so out of it that he didn't even notice Rod had fired a red ball of energy towards the unsuspecting ferry girl. Yusuke and the other however, noticed it.

"Damn it Botan move out of the way!"

Yusuke yelled towards Botan as he saw an enemy fired a red ball of energy from his palm. Fortunately, the ferry girl clumsily but successfully moved out of the way.

However, as everyone was too focused on Botan, they didn't notice that Shizuru was corned by Logan and Kurei. Logan had a huge sword on his right hand and a large chakram on Kurei's left hand. The two screamed as they launched a combine attack on Shizuru.

Shizuru immediately jumped out of the way, however…..

"Sis move out of the way!"

Shizuru's eyes widen as she belatedly registered her brothers warning. Before she knew it, pain exploded on her right arm as the chakram graced her. Shizuru clamped a hand over the bleeding wound as she landed on the arena's stage, but she didn't have a chance to rest because a yellow wave like energy went thundering from the ground towards her. The energy looked like a powerful wave from Logan's huge sword that was lodged on the ground where the energy came from. It sped towards Shizuru like a powerful lightning strike making a straight trail on the floor of the arena from the lodged sword on the ground and towards Shizuru.

There was a powerful blast as the attack connected hard with Shizuru's defenseless body.

The monsters roared in delight as Shizuru's frame impacted hard on the wall of the arena, blasting a huge hole on the wall, taking a few of the craze spectators who were sitting on the impacted zone.

"SHIZURU!"

Everyone yelled at the elder Kuwabara as they stared in horror at the sight in front of them.

Smokes were surrounding the wall where Shizuru slammed into and they watched with bated breath as a fallen figure shakily tried to stand up.

Their enemies wouldn't wait patiently though until the woman fully gained her bearings, the three of them ran towards the slowly standing silhouette of Shizuru amidst the smokes. Logan's huge sword glowed Yellow, as Rod's readied an attack on both his palms. Kurei made the first move, swinging his chakram towards Shizuru's unbalance figure.

"Oh no you don't!"

Botan sprung towards Shizuru, flying at a high speed at the elder Kuwabara, determined to make it before the chakram hit Shizuru's injured form. She successfully landed in front of Shizuru as the chakram was still wheezing on the air, flying towards them. The elder Kuwabara was startled as her blurry eyes indetified Botan's form standing protectively in front of her.

"B-Botan, w-what are you—"

"I'm protecting you dummy!"

Botan didn't let Shizuru finished her silly question as she surrounded them with a force field.

Shizuru grimaced as pain wrecked her whole body, she was bleeding everywhere but she still managed to stand. She worriedly looked at the ferry girl's face as it tightened in concentration. Botan winced when Kurei's chakram impacted with her shield and it sprung away from them towards Kurei's awaiting hand.

However Rod launched two red balls of energy and Botan cried out as she tried to held on to the force field. As Rod continuously fired his red balls of energy toward's Botan's force field.

Blood slowly leaked out from the corner of Botan's lips as she stretched out her arms in front of her trying her hardest to protect both Shizuru and herself.

"Ah!"

She cried out again when another set of energy balls came in contact with her force field.

Botan wouldn't last much longer.

 _"Damn it!_ "

Shizuru cursed under her breath.

If only she could do something!

If only she could fight like her brother to protect Botan and herself.

How useless was her spiritual awareness? How useless of an elder sister she was?

* * *

Yusuke stared at the battle going on in the arena and all of them were in panic.

"Fuck!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Yue keep on striking the glass wall in frustration.

"Break through already!"

"Damn it! Sis!"

Tears were streaming down Kuwabara and Yusuke's cheeks as they slammed at the glass wall with all their might.

Yukina and Ayumi were hugging each other and silently crying. Genkai was also kicking the fucking glass wall in an attempt to break through.

Kurama and Hiei wore an expression of utter helplessness, punching and kicking desperately on the glass wall, feeling powerless as they were forced to watch two of their friends forcefully faced their deaths.

"DAMN IT!"

Shizuru barely heard the frustrations of their friends and their frantic attempt of breaking out of their chamber.

"Botan!"

Shizuru clamped a hand on Botan's shoulder as tears uncontrollably rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I can do this! I can protect you Shizuru! I won't be useless!"

Shizuru stared in pain at Botan, they all felt the same, and they all felt so useless.

 _"If only…If only I have the power to protect the people I cared for."_

 _"Kazuu!"_

Logan grunted his attack as he smashed his sword on the ground creating a much more powerful wave of energy descending upon Shizuru and Botan.

"Damn it! Fucking stop it!"

Shizuru screamed out as a powerful energy course through her body, making her body tingled in warmth as power she had never imagined materialized all over her body, lashing out from deep inside her as if rudely awakened on its long slumber.

There was a flash as a huge amount of spirit energy blasted out of Shizuru's body and a powerful eruption echoed throughout the arena.

*END OF CHAPTER FIVE*

A/N: I apologized for the long wait. Something important came up and I was out of town for a week. Don't forget to leave your reviews!


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE

I apologize to all my readers even to the silent ones. I won't be updating another chapter until I finish editing and rewriting all five chapters. You see, English is not my first language and so I'm having trouble with grammars and spellings. It took me a long time to find someone who I can trust to edit _A Shift In Dimension._ This story had been on my mind for three years now and I didn't got the guts to really continue on writing it because I'm not confident with my grammar and use of English language. However, the story is already finished and all it needs to be done is for me to write it all in words. The only problem is _how?_ I got everything in my imagination but it was hard to put words into it especially without a beta reader and editor. Now I found one decent person to edit my story but it will take time with her busy schedule so I hope you can be patient with me. I will be back in no time!

sincerely,

SyrinxSilenus


End file.
